Healing hearts
by moonlightdreamer1
Summary: Yep its AU, I was set a challenge the Bergans find a way that makes them happy that doesn't involve eating trolls but still involves them, Branch becomes blue some other way than singing with Poppy and Poppy has to be against being romantically involved with Branch to start with.
1. Chapter 1

This is an AU, I was set three challenges for this fiction, Bergans have to find a way that makes them happy that doesn't involve eating trolls but still involves them (so the film doesn't happen), Branch has to become blue some other way than singing with Poppy and Poppy has to be against being romantically involved with Branch to start with (she also doesn't have to end up with Branch). So this idea was born from this challenge. Any way my usual warnings, angst, darkness and fluff. I don't own anything here I am simply borrowing the characters for a while. I have dyslexia so please leave your comments about spelling and grammar at the door thank you.

Healing hearts.

Chapter one:

The trolls and the Bergans had come to a truce many years ago, this had happened when it had been discovered by the two kings of the tribes that the Bergans didn't have to eat trolls in order to be happy, they in fact could be happy as long as the trolls were through an empathic link which had been formed between the trolls and the Bergans over the years without either side becoming aware of it. The link was only discovered when the Bergan's one day realised they were happy after a few harmless experiments between the two peoples both the trolls and Bergans realised they were now linked. Chef had lost her job but been given another she was now responsible for making sure that the trolls stayed happy so that her own people would also be happy. Both the trolls and the Bergans were very glad to have found a way that they could live peacefully together at long last. Every year when the time that the peace was made came the trolls would mourn the loss of those who had to die before the peace in the morning of that day and in the evening, they held a grand celebration with the Bergans. Over time the town was made more troll friendly so that the trolls could now go were ever they wished around Bergan town, the healers of the troll tree were permitted to leave the town to forage for their medicinal items they needed but these trolls had to sine in and out. There was one exception to this rule and that was Branch the grey troll, Chef allowed him to come and go living permanently in hope that one day he would find his happiness and colours one day.

Many years after the peace had been made King Peppy fell very ill, the healers of both the trolls and the Bergans had tried all they knew to heal the troll king but to no avail. The Bergans wanted to make sure that King Peppy was well once more because they didn't want the death of the troll King to make the trolls unhappy and therefore by extension them unhappy. As hope dwindled the old troll had done something which had made Poppy very angry with her father, she understood that it was traditional but that didn't mean that she had to like it. King Peppy had offered her hand in marriage to the troll who could cure his illness, this offer caused many of the residents of the troll tree had tried but still the old King could not be cured. The whole tree were surprised when Branch the one grey troll of the tree came forward to see if maybe he could cure King Peppy's illness.

When Branch came into the royal pod so that he could make an attempt to heal the old troll, Poppy had looked to her father and said to him with feeling. "If Branch cures you I am not marrying him!"

The grey troll ignored these angry words from the princess, he carefully placed his back pack down, located the kitchen of the pod and began to work. After a while the pink troll came into the kitchen, she stood in the door way her arms folded glaring at Branch, but though he was aware of Poppy the grey troll ignored her in favour of continuing with his work. The grey troll worked methodically, chopping things up and slowly putting them into a pot of boiling liquid. Branch leant over the pot, he seemed to be watching for something Poppy noticed but she had no idea what and then when whatever he had been looking for had happened the grey troll stopped adding things to the pot. Branch located the spoons, the princess watched as he discarded all of the other spoons in favour of the only wooden one she and her father had. The grey troll slowly but carefully stirred the steaming liquid, eventually Branch stopped stirring, he riffled through the kitchen cupboards until he found a sieve and then the grey troll poured what he had made through the sieve into a bowl. Branch gathered up another spoon, then located a tray, placed the bowl on it, before carrying it out of the kitchen and back to the room of the old King with Poppy trailing behind him. The grey troll put the tray on the bedside table, he helped Peppy sit up, brought the tray over, sat on the bed and then placed the spoon into the steaming liquid before addressing the King. "This won't taste very nice I'm afraid."

"I understand." Peppy told him, he took a spoon full of the liquid, blew on it to cool it down, then the King sipped the liquid and sure enough the old troll grimaced as he tasted it. "Do I have to drink all of it?"

"I'm afraid so. I do have some mints with me for you to have after." The King sighed, but he slowly but surely took all of the mixture Branch had made and the grey troll when he had finished handed some mints across. "Here you go. We should know if this has worked by tomorrow…I won't say it will cure you strait away you'll probably need to take my cure a few more times but I have high hopes." As he spoke Branch gathered up the bowl, the spoon and the tray.

"Thank you for trying to help me." Peppy told Branch with sincerity.

"You are welcome." With this said the grey troll carried everything back to the kitchen and once there Branch cleaned everything up. When he had finished doing this, the grey troll left the kitchen, he walked back to the King's room and addressed Peppy. "I hope you won't object to my sleeping on the couch over night I want to be able to see if what I have tried has worked."

"Of course I don't object, you don't have to sleep on the couch we have a guest room. I am sure Poppy can show you were it is."

Branch shook his head at Peppy and said as reassuringly as possible. "I will be just fine on the couch." The grey troll then left the room, leaving the King and his daughter alone.

The old King looked at his daughter with an expression which told her exactly how disappointed in her he was right now. "Poppy I know you haven't been happy with my decree but you are being more than just a little rude to Branch. If Branch does cure me he has the right to expect the same reward as any other troll."

"Dad, I will not marry him, just about any other troll I could have lived with but that…That grey grump never and if you try to make me I promise I will run away." With this said the princess stalked out of her father's room and into the living room. Poppy came to a complete halt, Branch had already set the couch up from him to sleep on later, the grey troll was sitting cross legged on the floor and was reading a book. The pink troll knew she was staring at the other troll but she had never seen him look so at peace or content before.

Without even looking up at her Branch spoke. "Yes Poppy can I do something for you?"

"Nothing." She told him in a sharp voice before she left the living room heading for her bedroom.

A few hours later the princess found herself, looking out of the gap she had left between the door to her bedroom and the frame into the living room watching Branch. Poppy had absolutely no idea why she was sitting on the floor in her room spying on the other troll but she couldn't seem to stop herself. The grey troll set aside his book, he stood up stretched, took off his leaf jacket hung it on one end of the sofa before he turned off the light. Poppy was confused when Branch didn't settle himself down for the night strait away, instead he stood in the darkness for a few moments and then said softly. "Good night grandma, mum and dad, I hope that your all well in heaven." This said the grey troll then pulled back the blanket he had put on the sofa before laying down to get some sleep.

Poppy's eyes had gone wide, she had never realised that Branch was all on his own and the princess found herself wondering if this might be the reason that the other troll was grey. With this thought in her mind the pink troll, got up from the floor, she got into her own bed and then went to sleep. When Poppy woke the next morning she could smell toast, the princess knew that this had to be Branch making himself something to eat because neither her father or herself ate toast for breakfast. The pink troll got out of bed, she dressed then made her way to the kitchen and sure enough Poppy found the grey troll there making himself toast, Branch looked up at her. "Morning."

"Morning." Poppy said in return.

The grey troll settled at the kitchen table and ate his two slices of toast quietly, meanwhile Poppy had got herself a bowl of cereal, she joined Branch at the table and ate her cereal. Neither of them said anything, once they were done eating the grey troll washed up his plate and knife, he without comment also washed Poppy's bowl and spoon. When Branch had done this, the grey troll then went to the King's room and he knocked politely on the door. "Come in!" Peppy called out.

The grey troll entered the room, followed shortly by Poppy, Branch crossed the room to the bedside of the King and looked down at him. "You look better, how do you feel?"

"Better." Peppy said with a wide smile for the grey troll.

"Good. I shall start to brew the next batch then."

"Thank you Branch." The old King said gratefully to Branch.

With a nod to Peppy the grey troll left the room of the old troll, making his way back to the kitchen so that he could get started on making his cure for the King. Poppy meanwhile had come over to the side of her father's bed, she looked down at him, the princess could see that her father was indeed looking a lot better Poppy smiled at her father and said with relief clear in her voice. "You do look better."

"Poppy if this works I will have no choice but to keep my word you know that."

The pink troll glared at him and folded her arms. "I am not marrying Branch."

"Poppy…" Peppy began in his most reasonable tone.

Before he could get any were in what he had been about to say his daughter interrupted him. "If you offer me in marriage to Branch and he says yes then I will never forgive you." With this said Poppy stormed out of her father's room, into her own and slammed the door shut.

Over the next few days King Peppy took Branch's medicine every day twice a day and sure enough it did in fact return the old troll to full health. When the King was at last at full health, he had Poppy and Branch meet him in the main room of the royal pod. The grey troll gave Peppy a respectful bow as he entered, the King gestured at a chair and said to the one to heal him. "Please sit down." Branch did as he was directed to and Peppy addressed the grey troll again. "Branch as you know the troll who cured me wins my daughters hand in marriage and as you are the one to have healed me you are therefore the one who has won the right to marry my daughter."

"I am well aware of this King Peppy but princess Poppy has made it very clear that she has no wish to marry me. I have no wish to force her to do so and I cannot help but think that your daughter would not make me a good wife so I respectfully decline my prize."

Poppy was staring at Branch not able to believe what he had just said, King Peppy raised both eyebrows at the younger troll. "Very well if that is your wish Branch then so be it. I do feel that you still deserve some kind of reward for saving me Branch is there nothing I can give you?"

The grey troll sat quietly for a few moments clearly thinking this offer over before he answered the King. "I would like to train as official troll tree healer, there are only two left as is and Oak is getting old now. I think that being a healer would suite me well."

Peppy gave him a nod. "Very well, we shall go to see Oak and Daisy, I am sure they will be excited to have a new apprentice let alone one who is so clearly already skilled as you are. If they agree then I shall announce this decision to the rest of the trolls."

Branch and the old King left the royal pod, Poppy followed them as they walked to the pod of the two healers who were a father and daughter team. Peppy knocked on their door, it was answered a few moments later by Daisy, the yellow haired troll quickly let the other trolls into the pod and together they made their way into the main room of the pod. Oak looked up from a book her was reading, he smiled at Peppy, Branch and Poppy before saying to them. "Now how may we help all of you?"

It was the King who answered this question. "Well Branch was the one to cure me of my sickness, so I kept my word and offered him my daughters hand but Branch has refused to accept instead he has asked to be trained as another troll tree healer."

Both Daisy and Oak looked at the grey troll, Branch met their gaze and smiled slightly. Daisy turned to her father and said to him. "The tree could do with another healer, you have been talking about retiring and since Branch healed the King he obviously has some skills."

The green skinned Oak gave his daughter a nod. "You are correct Daisy, I think Branch would make a fine healer and I do not think it would take long to train him."

"Thank you." Branch said softly giving them both a small bow.

Peppy grinned round at them all. "Good, then it is decided. I shall make the necessary announcement to the troll tree."

Before any of the trolls could leave Daisy smiled kindly at Branch and said. "We can even start as soon as the announcement by King Peppy has been made, you'll need a healer's bag for carrying all your equipment, not pads, pens and some new clothing."

Poppy snicker as the clothing the grey troll wore was mentioned, the white skinned Daisy shot Poppy a scathing look, this action was also mirrored by Peppy and the pink troll looked down at her feet feeling a little ashamed of what she had done but not enough that she wouldn't have done it again. Together the party of five trolls made their way through the tree, it didn't take long for the news to spread that Peppy was well and that he was going to the meeting place in the clearing under the troll tree. By the time that the five trolls had arrived at the clearing and made their way onto the top of the largest mushroom there all of the trolls of the troll tree were there as to where the Bergans. "As you can see I have been healed, Branch was the one to return my health to me, I kept my word and offered to him my daughters hand in marriage. Branch knowing that Poppy did not care for him refused to have an unwilling bride and asked instead that he be allowed to formally train to be a new healer for our tribe. Oak and Daisy have said they are willing to train him so from now on Branch is a healer in training as well as the one to have saved me so he will be granted the respect such a position demands."

The trolls and the Bergans cheered glad to hear that the troll King was now safe, they were also glad that Branch had been so wise with his decision and their happiness caused an impromptu party to start, Daisy, Oak and Branch quietly slipped away. The three trolls made their way to the shops the two healers took the grey troll into the tailor's shop, Branch walked round the shop, he found a shirt in healer's green, he drew it out and realised it had balloon sleeves, the grey troll placed it over his arm before starting to look for new trousers, he found a pair of ankle length serviceable brown trousers which he also placed over his arm. Branch went into one of the changing rooms, he quickly changed into the new clothing then stepped out in them. Oak gave him a nod approving of his new cloths, Daisy smiled at him and then said to the grey troll. "You look very smart."

"Thank you." Branch said blushing slightly, he then turned to the tailor and said to him. "I'll take these." The grey troll quickly paid for them and then together the three trolls went to the next shop. In the stationers, Branch quickly brought several note pads as well as several new pens, with this done they then moved on to the next shop which sold bags. It took the three trolls quite some time to find a bag which would work well as Branch's healers bag, it was made of stout brown leather, it had a long strap, the bag was large as well as rectangular, and an over flap which fastened with a metal clasp on the outside. Then on the inside the bag was divided in three in one part there were fittings to hold bottles, A large middle open section and then the third section had lots of small pockets which herbal remedies and a pad for notes could be stored in. The grey troll brought this bag, he slung it over his shoulder walked up to the counter and paid for this bag very happy with his purchase.

With the shopping now done the Daisy, Oak and Branch returned to Oak and Daisy's pod, together the three trolls sat together in the main room and the old green haired healer asked. "So Branch we know you have knowledge of healing do you want to tell us how you know what you do?"

The grey troll gave him a nod. "Of course, my grandma was Rosiepuff, she was as I am sure you know a healer. When she died I was on my own, but to keep her memory alive I studied all of her books this included all of grandma's books on healing and there were a lot of them. Since I am on my own I have spent a lot of my time leaving the troll tree and going out into the wild beyond the Bergan town. I have learnt a lot from my trips out into the wild, I experimented with what I found and I started to make medicines from them. It was one of these cures which I had been working on that I used to heal King Peppy."

Oak's smile grew and then he said to Branch. "I am glad to know that you kept Rosiepuff's knowledge alive. I think the best way to decide how much you will need to learn from us is if we simply give you some of our books to read and then when you have finished reading them you can tell us if you already know what they contain."

Branch gave the older troll a nod, Oak stood up, he crossed the room, went to the bookshelf, he pulled out several books, brought them back to the grey troll and handed them across to him. Carefully Branch accepted these books from the older healer, carefully he put them into his new bag and then stood. "I shall get started on these as tonight and I shall let you know what I already knew when I have finished them." With this said the grey troll wished both Oak and Daisy goodnight and then he left their pod and returned to his own pod for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**To guest: Don't panic.**

 **To JustMe: I think Poppy is permitted to be sassy here her father just tried to marry her off to whoever cured him.**

 **To Ribes Montana:** **Wait and see is all I am going to say.**

 **To StarlightSinger32** **: Yeah I wanted to try something different so a friend set me this challenge.**

Chapter two:

So, it was over the next few months Branch hid away the fact that Poppy hadn't wanted him had hurt him, instead he focused on this the healer training. The grey troll was well aware that the princess hadn't really been angry at him more at the situation her father had put her in, he also knew that when Poppy was angry it could take her a long time to cool back down and that the best thing to do was leave her well alone until she sought you out to apologise. The grey troll read all of the books Daisy and Oak supplied him, he already knew some of what the books contained but the grey troll also leant knew things. Branch didn't just read though, he learnt with the help of Oak and Daisy to brew various medicines, how to make herbal remedies, to extract oils for use as cures and how to make medicinal and herbal teas. Once both Oak and Daisy were pleased with his progress the two healers started to take Branch out with them on their rounds and for emergency calls, so that the grey troll could get practical experience of healing. The two healers encouraged Branch to air any opinions he had on cases they were dealing with, which the grey troll did when they asked, eventually though Branch started to offer his opinions without them asking. Daisy and Oak always listened to what the grey troll had to say on their healing cases and it felt wonderful to Branch that they were willing to listen to him and that if they took his advice the two healers always told the grey troll if it worked or not. Soon Branch was taking on his own cases, Daisy or Oak were still with him but now they were in the background and they let the grey troll work, only interfering in what Branch was doing to offer their advice when they felt he needed it. Daisy admired the way that the grey troll worked, he was cool, methodical, as well as efficient but when Branch needed to be he was kind, gentle and caring.

It was four months after the grey troll had started training as a healer when Oak and Daisy had talked together for a long time and they had decided that Branch didn't mean any more training. That evening after the three troll had finished with their rounds, they had returned to Daisy and Oak's pod together and they had then settled down in the main room of the pod. It was the Oak who spoke up first out of the three trolls. "Branch, Daisy and I have talked. We think that you are ready now to be called a healer and in honour of this it is time you had your healer's pendant to show that you are now fully qualified." With this said Oak carefully brought out a jewellery box and handed it across to Branch.

"Thank you both." The grey troll said to the older troll and his daughter, he then carefully accepted the box from Oak. Branch opened the box, inside was a silver chain on which hung a large beautifully detailed silver pendant of a tree, which had bound in its roots a blue heart shaped gem stone. The grey troll carefully took the necklace out of the box, Branch put the box to one side, the grey troll fastened the necklace round his neck, he reached up and touched the pendant which sat at the base of his throat and then smiled at Daisy and Oak the grey troll knew that he would never take this pendant off he would even be buried with it as was troll tradition for healers.

The white female troll addressed Branch at this point. "It looks wonderful on you."

"I'm glad, it feels amazing to be a recognised healer at last."

"I'm sure it does." Daisy said with a smile for the grey troll.

Oak spoke at this point. "Now that you are ready Branch I am intending to retire from active duty, I will still be here to ask questions of but I won't make emergency calls any more unless it is absolutely necessary I have already told all of the trolls on my round that you will be taking over from me and they were all more than happy for you to do so."

Branch gave the older troll a nod of understanding. "Of cause you wish to retire that is totally understandable after all these years and I am glad that those you have been seeing as their healer are happy to have me take over from you. I think it might be wise if Daisy and I kept our eyes open for other trolls who might make good healers after all with the way the tribe has been growing since trollstice was abolished we are only going to need more healers not less."

"Very true. I'm more than happy to help with teaching them." Oak said in agreement. "I think both Daisy and yourself should keep an eye out for any other trolls who might make good healers."

Daisy smiled at her father. "You'll make a wonderful teacher dad. I'm sure Branch and I will eventually find some other trolls for all three of us to train up as healers for the tribe."

Later in that day Branch made his way back to his own pod, as the grey troll entered his grey pod the pod shimmered a band of green encircling the pod round the centre of the pod and this was a sine to all of the other trolls that this was the pod of a healer. Branch was glad to see the green band going around the pod, he was looking forward to working as a fully recognised troll healer. The grey troll decided that it was too early for him to go to bed so instead Branch started working on mixing some herbal remedies which he could use some stocks off. The healer only stopped working on making his medicinal mixtures when he started to feel tired, Branch did this because he knew it was a bad idea to make such remedies when tired. The grey troll tied up after this work, he then took a book off of the shelf in his pod, Branch went to his bedroom, he got ready for bed, climbed into bed, the healer sat in bed reading until he was tired enough to sleep and when this happened Branch put the book aside before going to sleep for the night.

The next morning the grey troll got up, once he was ready for the day Branch picked up what he knew he would need for the calls the grey troll was going to be making that day, the healer also picked up some spare items, the grey troll packed them into his bag, made himself some lunch put that into his bag to and with all of this ready Branch then set off into the troll tree. The healer made his calls, handing over various medicines to the trolls that needed them, he talked to them to see how they were doing, he wrote down notes about the progress they were making and how much more medicine each troll might be in need of or if a different kind of medicine might be better.

Branch had almost finished all of his calls for his first day, he was looking forward to getting back to his pod and eating dinner. The healer looked up from making his notes on one particular case, he noticed out of the corner of his eye that Creek and Poppy were not far away watching him. The grey troll pretended not to have noticed them, instead he looked up at the leaves of the troll tree tapped top of his pen against his lips. The grey troll then frowned looked down at his notes, turned to the troll he had been talking to and said to her gently. "Your son suffers with this every year?"

"Yes healer Branch." The mother confirmed and she wrung her hands together with concern and then said to him. "It's always this time of year to."

"Hm it sounds like an allergy…Itching, sneezing, weepy and puffy eyes. I wonder…the Bluecups are in flower this time of year, your son is more than likely allergic to its pollen." As he said this Branch opened his leather bag, he slipped out a bag with several small bags of herbal teas in it and handed it over to the mother and then said to her. "Now, this is an herbal tea, make one of these for your son every day. I'll call by in a couple of days to see how it's working but if your son gets any worse please do come to my pod and see me straight away." As he spoke Branch put his note pad away.

"I will healer Branch, thank you for your help today."

"It's not a problem Buttercup." The grey troll moved off, he waved at the yellow troll who waved back before going inside to make the tea for her son.

The grey troll was well aware that Poppy and Creek were following him, but he carried on walking through the tree to his next as well as last appointment of the day. This appointment was with an expectant mother this was her first child so Branch knew he would have to be gentle and understanding with her. The grey troll knocked politely on the door a short while later it was answered by the young female troll and her husband. The female orange troll beamed widely at him and even the husband looked glad that Branch had arrived at their pod. The grey troll pulled out of his bag a different note pad from the last one, brought out his pen and then addressed the soon to be mother. "So how is the pods health?"

"Very good healer Branch."

"Good I am glad to hear it and both of you are in good health?"

"We are and we've had a lot of help from our families in getting together everything we need for when the pod opens." The male yellow troll told the healer.

The grey troll gave him a small smile. "Good, the more prepared you both are the better. Have you read anything about what to expect with the pods growth and the young troll after the pod opens?"

The wife shook her head at Branch. "No healer Branch we were hoping you could help with that."

With a nod the healer drew out of his bag a slender book. "This gives you all of the basic things that you will both need to know. Now try to stay healthy both of you and try not to worry too much mother nature tends to know what she is doing. If either of you do have some concerns please come by my pod and we can talk about them."

"Thank you healer." The husband said thankfully.

"You are welcome." This said the grey troll packed his things back up and with a wave for them then set back off into the tree with Poppy and Creek still following him.

As he walked Branch heard something, he stopped walking, his ears moved around trying to catch the sound again and then the grey troll heard it again crying. Frowning with concern the healer turned in that direction, Branch made his way through the leaves and found a young lavender troll sitting on the edge of a branch crying quietly. The grey troll slowly sat down beside her, gently he put an arm round the younger troll in a comforting gesture, she gasped and looked up at the healer. Branch met her teary gaze, the grey troll used his free hand to get out a handkerchief and then handed it across to the younger troll. "Now what is this about?" Branch asked her gently.

"My brother broke my doll." The little lavender troll held out the rag doll troll towards the grey troll.

The healer could see that the head had been torn clean away from the body of the poor doll. "Well I can fix her up if you like."

"You can? She asked him with large hopeful eyes.

"I'm a healer fixing broken thing is part of the job, now may I have a look at her?"

With a nod she handed the doll and her head over to Branch, the healer opened his bag, he brought out of it a needle and some thread. The grey troll carefully started to sew the head back onto the doll, silence rained as he sat repairing the poor rag troll and once the healer was happy that the head was securely sewn back on Branch handed troll doll back to the little troll. She took her doll back from the grey troll, she smiled at him widely and then said to him. "Oh thank you! Thank you!" The lavender troll hugged Branch hard and the healer hugged her back glad to have been able to help the younger troll.

The little lavender troll bounced up onto her feet then dashed back into the tree, Branch stretched, then yawned before packing his needle and thread back into his bag and standing up. The grey troll turned around to find Creek and Poppy standing not far behind him, Branch gave a contrived start of surprise and then addressed them. "Creek, princess Poppy."

"Branch." The purple troll said politely.

"Can I help you both?"

It was at this point that the pink troll found her voice and said with amazement. "You just…You just hugged that little troll and helped fix her doll."

The healer raised one eyebrow at Poppy. "Yes I did."

"But…But you never do things like that." The princess said her voice full of disbelief.

The grey troll drew himself up and he was quiet clearly offended. "You do not know me or my life, so do not think you can judge me." This said Branch walked past the couple and headed back to his pod.

Poppy shook herself out of her surprise, she left the side of hr boyfriend and went dashing after the healer, she caught hold of one of his arms and drew Branch to a halt. The grey roll turned, he looked at Poppy and slowly raised one eyebrow at her. "Branch, I owe you a huge apology. I shouldn't have said what I just did, it's just I've never seen you act like that before and it surprised me. Your quite clearly trying to be a better and happier troll and I should as your friend be trying to help you with that. I also shouldn't have acted the way I did when you came to heal my father…I wasn't really myself at the time…I was angry with dad for offering me as a prize and wanted to give you a reason to refuse my hand in marriage."

The healer stood quietly for a few moments letting the words of the other troll sink in, before he smiled slowly at Poppy and said. "Apology accepted Poppy, I knew you weren't yourself and I understood why you were acting the way you were. I mean if it had been me I'd have been mad to especially if I like you I already had a troll I loved."

The pink troll smiled back at Branch glad to see him give her that small smile and happy that he forgave her "Thank you for accepting my apology."

"You were quiet the brat at the time." Branch said with a small smile for the princess.

Poppy couldn't help but chuckle as the grey troll said this. "Yeah I was…At least dad won't be doing that again."

"I should hope not. Your boyfriend is waiting for you Poppy, go on." The healer made shooing motions towards the princess, she giggled again when he did this then ran off back towards were she had left Creek. Branch watched her go, he smiled softly to himself, let out a sigh before setting off back home, he was glad Poppy had apologised at last and it was hard not to forgive her considering the situation she had found herself in.


	3. Chapter 3

(little chapter note here the song I am talking about here is Akon's Angel, I won't use the lyric's as I don't want to risk the fiction being taken down. Also I use Guy's elongated words here as a sign of being shy, nervous or overly excited so please be aware of this)

Chapter three:

Over the next few months Branch worked hard, he became well respected around the tree, the healer had found several other trolls who wished to learn to be healers as to had Daisy and these trolls were currently in training. Branch had become good friends with Daisy, the grey troll had to admit he and the white troll were quite close now and Branch wouldn't have it any other way. The grey troll had even managed to make friends with the members of the snack pack well except Creek. The purple troll and Branch hadn't seen eye to eye for years, but that was because they both loved Poppy and because the purple troll had always gone out of his way to show Branch in a negative light to make himself look better every chance he got. Due to their friendship with Branch Chef was willing to let the trolls of the snack pack leave the town to go into the forest as long as they were going into the forest with the grey troll.

The spiritual troll was looking forward to today, the grey troll was coming to the educate the younger trolls about basic healing practices and Creek was determined to make the grey troll as uncomfortable as possible and make himself look even better in front of Poppy and the younger trolls.

Branch came into the meeting, he looked around at the younger trolls and smiled at them slightly. "Good morning to you all. I'm sure that princess Poppy has told you why I am here today." The grey troll didn't use the chair which had been provided for him, instead sat down on the floor, he crossed his legs much to the surprise of both the pink troll and the purple. "Do any of you have any questions that you might like to ask?"

Several hands went up, Branch gestured to one of the youngster and he said eagerly. "Why when we are sick do we have to drink bitter willow bark tea?"

"Willow has many healing properties it is very good for many common colds but I can understand why you don't like to drink it. I never did and I still don't, though I did discover that adding a tea spoon of honey will help make it taste better."

"I'll have to tell mum that next time I'm sick." The young troll said which caused the rest of the children to giggle and even Branch cracked a smile.

"Healer Branch do you do yoghurt and media like Creek?" One very young troll asked him bouncing excitedly.

The grey troll actually had to hold back a laugh for the first time in a long time. "I think little one you mean yoga and meditation but to answer your question yes I do…I am probably not as skilled as Creek is at it though."

"You meditate and practice yoga?" Creek asked the other troll with complete shock.

Branch gave him a nod. "I do, I find that it helps with many things. Any more questions?"

"Healer Branch is healing magic?" Another younger troll asked him.

The grey troll shook his head. "Not exactly, it is an art however."

"What do you mean it's not exactly magic?" Creek asked looking for a way to get under Branch's skin.

The blue eyes of the grey troll came up to look at him and he tilted his head to one side. "Haven't you ever thought that taking someone who was ill and making them better was a form of magic if not actual magic?"

Creek found himself suddenly seeing something around Branch, the spiritual troll concentrated, the grey troll's aura was had some bright yellow, dark red forest green and turquoise to it all things which told of what he was a self sufficient healer. The purple troll hadn't seen an aura like that for some time and it was so strong as well as so powerful that it made Creek realise there were somethings about Branch he really didn't know. "I guess it is a form of magic I've never really thought about healing like that."

"Well now you have and would you please quit staring at my aura."

Creek blinked at Branch surprised by his words. "How…?"

"Grandma use to say I was sensitive to such things it appears I still am." Branch turned his gaze away from Creek back to the children. "So, do all of you know what to do if you get a cut?"

There was a chorus of yes in answer to this question and Branch looked round at them all. "Good I am glad to hear it."

Poppy and Creek found themselves totally superfluous to the conversation they watched Branch as he dispensed advice which was given in just the right way for children to understand it, the grey troll answered questions with good spirit, when it was time for him to leave the healer stood up and looked around at all of the younger trolls. "Well I am glad I talked to you all today, if you ever want to talk to me about anything I will always be available for any of you to talk to at any time."

"Thank you healer Branch." The youngsters chorused, the grey troll looked at Creek and Poppy across the pod he gave them a wave which they returned, he then turned and walked away from them leaving the school pod.

Ever since Branch had admitted he was sensitive to spiritual things and that he did practice both yoga and meditation Creek had been going crazy wanting to know what exactly the grey troll was spiritually capable of. The purple troll also wanted to see the other troll practicing either meditation or yoga just so he could find out exactly how good Branch was at them. That was how the spiritual troll found himself sitting on a branch watching Branch's pod, a few moments later the door of the pod opened up and the grey troll swept out his pod. As one of the other trolls walked passed the healers pod the troll waved at Branch, who waved back and then carried on cleaning his pod. Once the grey troll had finished cleaning his pod and Creek watched him settle down into a perfect lotus position facing out of the open door into the sun. The healer sat there for a few hours, before letting out a deep breath, he stood up stretched and walked back inside his pod to get his healers satchel so that he could start his day. The purple troll left Branch to get on with his day, the guru went for a walk through the tree thinking about the grey troll and how he could get closer to him as he walked.

He wasn't the only troll to be intrigued by Branch's change after he had become a healer, Poppy was to, the pink troll wondered how she had never seen these sides of the grey troll before, but the princess had a funny feeling that these new parts of Branch that she was only now just seeing had in fact been there the whole time he just hadn't known how to show them before he became a healer and had also become closer to the rest of the trolls. Poppy had seen Branch with Daisy a few times, she could see they were close friends, but it was so clear that given time it was highly possible that they might become more than that and the princess couldn't put her finger on why she didn't like this idea in the slightest. The pink troll was also well aware that the grey troll had made friends with the other members of the snack pack and Poppy wanted to try to start to make things up with Branch, even though he had accepted her apology she felt like there was now this wide chasm between them and she wanted to start building bridges across it.

It was afternoon by the time the princess spotted the healer walking through the tree, Poppy was about to approach him and start talking to him again when Branch stopped walking as Guy Diamond came rushing up to him out of breath. Quietly Poppy moved closer to the two male trolls so that she could listen in to what they were talking about. Once the sparkling troll had managed at long last to catch his breath he spoke to Branch. "I need your help…I really need your help. I want to ask Suki out but every time I try I can't find the words to tell her."

"Guy…Have you tried singing to her?" Branch asked him.

"Of cause I have but eveerrrrryyyyy time I try my voice keeeeeeeppppppsssss doing this because I'm sooooooo nervous."

"Oh dear…But how can I help you?"

"I have this song I want to sing for Suki, I remembered you saying you write poetry and I thought I could at least ask you to look at it and tell me if I have something here." Guy Diamond shoved the paper at the other troll.

The healer took the paper from the other troll who then dashed off again, the grey troll looked down at the words on the paper, then he carried on home, Poppy watched Branch as he walked and read at the same time. The grey troll seemed to be totally aware of his surroundings despite the fact he was reading and wove in and out of trolls effortlessly as he made his way back to his pod. When Branch reached his pod he looked up from the piece of paper a thoughtful expression on his face, the pod opened up to let its owner in and closed up behind him. Poppy wondered what he was doing, she watched from behind some leaves as Branch came into view again as he sat at the desk on the other side of his window. The princess watched as the grey troll drew out another sheet of paper he put it on the desk next to the piece of paper Guy Diamond had given him, the healer drew out a pencil and started to work. Every so often Branch would leave what he was working on to go into his pod, only to come back a little while later leaving Poppy curious as to what he was doing whenever he left her line of sight. Eventually the princess had to give up watching the other troll so that she could go home herself, but one thing was for sure Poppy had learnt a lot more about Branch in the past few days then she had in her whole life and the new knowledge left her feeling more than just a little confused.

When morning found the troll tree Branch had gone looking for Guy, he had found him with the rest of the snack pack and pulled the glittering troll off to one side. "I had a look at your gift, it needed a few alterations but other than that it was really good. I had an idea, Suki's birthday is soon I know you can't sing it but what about if you brought her out onto the dance floor and one of the other members of the snack pack sung the song for you while you danced with her?"

"That sounds perfect…But who is going to sing my song?"

The grey troll couldn't answer that question strait away, Branch wanted to help Guy Diamond to confess his feelings to Suki but he didn't sing anymore because he felt guilty for his grandma's death. Then suddenly Branch felt as though a hand had touched his shoulder, something deep inside the healer told him that this was his grandma telling him that she wanted him to help Guy Diamond and the grey troll decided it was time that he sung again. "I'll sing it for you."

"You will?" The glittery troll asked him clearly surprised.

"I will, it's been a while since I've sung but I think I should be able to manage it. Tell you what I'm off into the forest to forage for things for some of the cures why don't we just tell the others I asked you to come with me because I wanted some help carrying things back and I can sing the song for you and then you can see what you think."

"That sounds like a good idea."

So it was that the two trolls went out into the forest, Guy Diamond soon discovered that Branch was a wonderful guide and that he also was happy to answer any questions about the things Guy noticed as well as tell the shiny troll what not to touch or eat. The knowledge of the wild which Branch displayed amazed Guy Diamond, but it made him respect his friend a whole lot more than before. One the healer had finished collecting the supplies he needed and some extras so that the glittering troll would have something to carry back to make their story more believable the two trolls settled in a clearing together. Branch took the lyrics of Guy Diamond's song out of his healer's bag, he took a deep breath, closed his eyes and then started to sing. When the grey troll had finished the singing the song, Branch opened his eyes again to find that the sparkling troll was staring at him with his mouth open wide. The healer raised both eyebrows at the clearly shocked Guy before saying to the other troll. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Your voice…Wow Branch, just wow. You have an amazing voice."

The grey troll blushed not expecting such effusive praise. "So, I take it from that you wouldn't mind me singing the song for you?"

"No, I wouldn't mind in the slightest but how are we going to get the dancefloor clear so that we can put our plan into action?"

Branch thought about this for a few moments before answering. "I am sure that the rest of the snack pack will be willing to help."

Guy placed a hand onto the shoulder. "I know they will help us with your plan. I've wanted to say something to you for ages, which is that I and the rest of the snack pack would never be without you now Branch, you care in your own way, you always give us good advice to us and we have learnt to listen to you. We are glad that you decided to tell us how you became grey Branch it's helped us to understand you a lot better."

"It was hard to talk about what happened to grandma…But it felt better to talk about it. Becoming a healer has helped me to feel better about losing her because I'm helping to make sure other trolls don't lose those they love."

"I'm glad you decided to sing Branch. Though I have to admit that after you sing for me I think you are going to probably have every troll in the troll tree coming after you to get you to sing again."

This drew a rare laugh from Branch which caused Guy Diamond to smile at his friend. "I doubt that it would be that bad but I will take the chance. We should be getting back to the troll tree before it gets to dark."

The sparkling troll gave the other troll a nod, he lifted up the things he was carrying back and together Branch and Guy Diamond walked back to the troll tree. On the way back the two trolls decided to talk to the snack pack about their plan after they had dropped Branch's supplies at his pod. As soon as they had put the supplies into the pod of the healer the two male trolls went in search of the snack pack, they found them, including Poppy and Creek but without Suki sitting on a branch together chatting. Smidge noticed them coming, she lifted a hand waved to them and called out to Branch and Guy Diamond. "GUY! BRANCH!"

They both waved back before joining them. "How did the gathering go?" Smidge asked them.

It was the shimmering troll who answered the question. "Yeah good, I learnt a lot from Branch about the forest. You should all think about going with him at some point, Branch is a mine of information."

The grey troll chuckled. "Well it is important for me to know what I am gathering otherwise I would make a bad healer."

Biggie spoke up at this point. "We were just talking about Suki's birthday, she knows we are sorting it out today so she stayed behind in her pod so as not to ruin anything we are planning."

Guy Diamond smiled around at his friends and then said to them. "I'm going to confess my feelings to Suki at her birthday party through a song."

"But darling every time you try you start doing all of those long words." Satin said to him with sympathy.

"I know, but I wrote a song, Branch edited it and he is going to sing for me."

"WHAT!" Yelled the rest of the snack pack in complete shock.

Their reaction caused both the sparkling troll and the grey troll to grin at each other and then Branch said. "It's true I am going to sing for Guy…We are friends and I feel it's high time I sung again."

"Are you sure about singing for Guy Diamond?" Smidge asked him softly.

"Yes, I feel like it would be something my grandma would have wanted me to do. We do however need some help with our plan, the dancefloor at least at the start of the song needs to be empty, accept for Suki, Guy Diamond and myself, this is so that Suki knows this song is from Guy to her. We are both hoping that all of you will be willing to help us with that."

There was a lot of nodding from the rest of the snack pack and hiding the fact she had already known about this and that Branch wrote poetry, Poppy spoke up at this point determined to help them give Suki this wonderful surprise. "I think we can do that, but it would probably work best if this happened right at the start of the party."

"That would make sense." The glittering troll said in agreement.

Branch turned to look at Guy Diamond and asked him. "You do know how to slow dance right?" The other troll shook his head at the healer who let out a deep sigh and then said. "I'll teach you then, you can come to my pod in the evenings after I've finished doing my rounds for the day for lessons, that way we can also get the song and the dance working well together. If the rest of you can keep Suki away from my pod so as not to ruin the surprise that would be great."

"I'm sure if we tell Suki that we have things for her birthday in your pod and don't want the surprise ruined then she will be more than willing to stay away, after all Suki loves a good surprise." Smidge said to the grey troll while the others gave them nods of agreement.

The grey troll smiled at the snack pack, Poppy tried not to stare as for the first time she got to see one of Branch's rare full smiles. "Good, well with all that settled I'm heading home, after all I've got my stocks from today to sort."

"I'll join you." Creek said to him causing the healer to raise both eyebrows at him with surprise, but Branch gave him a nod and together the two trolls set off into the troll tree.

Once they were out of earshot of the other trolls the healer spoke to the purple troll. "Any particular reason you wanted to come with me?"

"I'll admit ever since you said you were sensitive to me looking at your aura, I've been curious about what you are spiritually capable of…"

"Creek what makes you think that after years of being the troll you like to torture and tease that I am about to tell you anything about my spiritual abilities? I trust you just about as much as I trust that I could leave Biggie alone in a room with a cake and it not be eaten…Which is not at all."

"Look I've been a complete brat around you I'll be the first to admit that, but things are different now…You're a healer, you refused Poppy because you didn't want to make her unhappy and the more I see of you the more that I feel like I don't know you at all…It's like you're a whole new troll and I want to get to know you properly."

Branch rolled his eyes at Creek. "Not likely to happen. I'm not about to trust you with anything which you could use to mock me now go away."

The purple troll grabbed the greys arm and pulled him to a halt. "I'm sorry, I really am I've been an idiot and I want to make it up to you I really do. Up until now I have been the only troll with a spiritual side in this whole tree but now I'm not alone, can you really blame me for wanting to get to know the only other troll with a spiritual side?"

"No, I guess I can't blame you for that…I know how it is to feel different and how that can make you feel alone…" Branch looked down at the hand on his arm, Creek didn't remove it, instead he moved closer to the healer and the grey troll raised both eye brows at the other troll. "What are you doing?"

"Hugging you." Before Branch could say anything Creek hugged the grey troll to him, Branch was in such shook he just froze in the arms of the spiritual troll. Knowing that such intimate contact made the healer uncomfortable Creek kept the hug short, as he pulled back from the hug and met the gaze of the grey troll. "You are a very special troll and I was fool not to see it earlier." The purple troll released the healer and then walked off into the tree. Branch watched him go frowning with confusion, the grey troll shook himself and then shook his head it was wisest in his opinion not to read too much into Creeks actions as he was more than likely up to something again.


	4. Chapter 4

**StarlightSinger32: lol I don't want to ruin any surprises I will however say this much yes Creek has an eye on Branch but he certainly doesn't return his attentions.**

Chapter four:

Over the next few days Guy Diamond came to Branch's pod in the evenings after he had finished his rounds to learn to slow dance, the grey troll was pleased with the progress of the other troll. The sparkling troll was very determined to learn to slow dance properly, which made the healer even happier to help Guy learn to dance. Once the glittery troll had learnt to waltz to Branch's satisfaction, the two trolls began working the on song and dance together until their performance was seamless. Guy Diamond turned to Branch, he smiled at the other troll widely and then said to the healer. "I can't believe there is just a couple of days to go before Suki's birthday. I'm so glad you agreed to help me with all of this…"

The grey troll gave him a small smile in return. "I'll admit teaching you to dance the waltz has been a lot more fun than I thought it would be."

"Yeah I'll agree with that sentiment. I was surprised that you knew how to waltz."

"I learnt before I lost my colours, and it was one of the few things I enjoyed which I still allowed myself to do after grandma died."

"I'm glad you kept it up. So, are you brining a date to the party?" Guy Diamond asked Branch with a cheeky grin.

The healer raised an eyebrow at the other troll. "I don't have much luck when it comes to dates…Or romance in general so no…"

The sparkling troll gave his friend a disbelieving look. "Oh, I'm sure that if you asked Daisy she would be more than happy to be your date to the party."

"Are you trying to match make me Guy?"

"Maybe." The glittery troll said with a grin for Branch.

The healer shook his head at Guy Diamond his eyes were full of amusement as he said. "I don't need match making, I'm happy as I am, besides which Daisy is my friend nothing more nothing less."

"Branch…Are…Are you in love with Poppy?" The sparkling troll asked this question gently not wanting to hurt his friend.

Very softly Branch said only one word. "Yes…"

Guy let out a sigh. "I thought so, well we all thought that might be the case. Don't worry we aren't about to say anything to Poppy about your feelings for her, after all she is with Creek and we all know how Creek can be when it comes to you."

"I've been in love with Poppy for years…I guess at some point I'm going to have to think about moving on from her…"

The sparkling troll lay a hand onto the shoulder of the healer. "Take your time, don't force yourself to do anything which you aren't ready for Branch."

"I won't, right now I like my life as it is…I've found peace which is a good start and maybe one day I'll find happiness again, who knows perhaps my colours and love will follow that."

"Look tell me to mind my own business if you don't want to tell me but…What were your colours?"

Branch shook his head at Guy. "I'm not sure I am ready to talk about that."

"That's okay I can understand that. Well I'll head home now night Branch."

"Night." As he said this Branch guided the glittery troll over to the entrance of his pod and let him out and the grey troll waved his guest off. Once Guy Diamond was gone, the healer shut the door behind him, the grey troll stretched, Branch had to admit that he was rather looking forward to seeing Suki's reaction to Guys present for her birthday, the grey troll truly hoped that everything would go well for the other male troll.

On the night of Suki's birthday party Branch picked up his present for the birthday girl, the grey troll stashed it into his hair and then made his way down to the clearing before the troll tree were the party was going to be held. On his way down to the party, Poppy joined him as he walked along, the princess smiled at the grey troll and then said to him. "So, everything ready for tonight?"

"I think so, I'm nervous but I'm sure that Guy Diamond is feeling worse than me."

The princess chuckled slightly. "Yeah he probably is. I'm looking forward to hearing you sing for the first time."

"I'll admit it feels a little odd to be about to sing once more…But it felt so much like grandma was telling me it was time and I wanted to help my friend win the girl he loves…Does that sound strange?"

Poppy shook her head. "No, Guy is your friend of cause you want to help him, as for feeling like your grandma was telling you it was time who knows maybe she was, I like to think that all those we've lost are here with us in a way."

Branch looked at the pink troll next to him, he lay a hand on her arm. "Thank you. I'm sure your mother is proud of you Poppy."

"How did you know I was thinking about my mum?" The princess asked him.

"You get a far away look in your eyes when you think about her, you always have. Now let's think more cheerful things before I get in trouble for bringing the usually happy Poppy to a party in a morose state!" These words from the healer pulled a chuckle out of Poppy and Branch smiled at her. "That's better."

Soon the two trolls had made it to the clearing in front of the troll tree were the party was going to be held, as the snack pack noticed them coming they all waved at them both even Creek. Poppy and Branch returned these waves with one of their own, Biggie addressed the two trolls as they got closer. "It's so good to see that the two have mended fences."

"Yeah we have." Poppy assured him.

"Good!" The large troll enthused.

Branch held his gift out to Suki. "Happy Birthday."

The orange haired troll smiled at him widely and accepted the gift from the healer. "Thank you Branch." Suki opened the gift to find inside a beautiful red glass perfume bottle, which was decorated with elegant silver flowers. "Thank you Branch it's beautiful."

The grey troll gave her one of his rare full smiles and then said to her. "The moment I spotted the bottle I thought of you. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go and help myself to some food."

"I'll come with you I'm starved." Guy Diamond said quickly and together the two male trolls walked off in the direction of the food tables.

A few moments later music started to play, music which Suki and none of the other trolls recognised, the snack pack knew what was happening and they subtly kept the other trolls off of the dancefloor. Guy Diamond walked right across the empty floor to Suki, he held a hand out to her and said to the orange haired troll. "This is my birthday gift, please dance with me."

Grinning widely at the sparkling troll Suki gave him a nod, she placed her hand into his and they went out onto the dancefloor together. The eyes of the orange haired troll went wide as Guy Diamond began to guide her around the floor in a perfect waltz, her surprise increased when an amazing male troll's singing voice filled the clearing, Suki turned her head sharply to look at who was singing and she was amazed to find this voice was coming from Branch. He smiled at her but carried on singing, Suki turned her attention back to Guy, she mouthed oh wow at him, the shimmering troll grinned at her and said softly to the troll in his arms. "You're my angel."

Suki suddenly realised that this song was Guy Diamond's way of telling her that he loved her and she smiled up at the troll she was dancing with. "I love you too." The orange haired troll told glittering troll, who let out a relived breath and placed a kiss onto her lips which Suki returned quickly. The two of them kept this kiss short because they were in public, when they broke this kiss they carried on dancing and other trolls started to join them out on the dancefloor.

The new couple were soon joined by the other members of the snack pack including Branch who was still singing, the group danced round them happy to let the new couple continue to dance together. When Branch finished the singing song, the snack pack came together in a group hug, as they drew apart all eyes turned to Branch, the whole group smiled at the grey troll, it was Smidge shook her head at him and then said. "Wow Branch, that is one amazing voice you've been hiding all these years…You are going to be snowed under with single trolls wanting to make you theirs after that performance."

Branch let out a chuckle and then said to the other troll. "Oh, Smidge I'll be just fine."

"I seriously doubt it." As she said this the little yellow troll pointed behind Branch.

The grey troll turned around to find several trolls standing behind him, one of the braver females came a little closer and addressed the healer. "Would you dance with me Branch?"

Before he could answer Poppy was saying. "Actually Branch promised me this next dance to show he has accepted my apology for my former behaviour towards him."

The grey troll smiled at the princess, she could see the relief in his eyes as he said to her. "Oh, yes so I did."

So it was that Branch danced the next dance with Poppy, the princess was unsurprised that the grey troll was an excellent dancer, he had after all been teaching Guy how to slow dance for tonight. When their dance came to an end Poppy was reluctant to let Branch dance with anyone else, so she was glad when the rest of the snack pack joined them and together they set about spending the rest of the night helping the healer to avoid all of the trolls suddenly wanting to dance with him after hearing him sing.

Towards the end of the party as the trolls were starting to go home, the grey troll looked at Smidge and said. "Alright I take it back this is going to be terrible. They must know I'm not use to all this attention."

"Oh Branch they do know…But you know how it is for us trolls we can get a bit carried away with things. Don't worry Branch, we've all had words with them, even Poppy who got quite serious with them all, she told them to leave you be which should have had the necessary effect on them as Poppy is seldom serious."

"I'll have to remember to thank Poppy for that when I next see her and the rest of the snack pack. I'm glad that Guy Diamonds gift worked out so well for him, it was wonderful to see two trolls so clearly meant for each other find each other."

"Yes they do have complimenting auras." Creek said with agreement coming to stand beside Branch.

The grey troll looked at the spiritual troll out of the corner of his eye and said. "Hello Creek, shouldn't you be walking Poppy back to the royal pod?"

"Actually Poppy is more worried about you getting home without any of the trolls forgetting they aren't supposed to be chasing you just yet that she asked me to see you home."

Branch turned to look at the other troll, he raised both eyebrows at Creek. "I am more than capable of getting myself home thank you."

"Oh I'm sure you are, but I promised Poppy I would make sure that you got home alright, so I'm afraid your stuck with my company." Creek told him with a shrug.

"Fine." Branch said shortly to the guru before turning his attention back to Smidge. "Night Smidge."

"Night Branch." She said in return.

The grey troll started off on his journey back to his pod, Creek walked alongside him, there was silence for quite some time between them before the purple troll said to Branch. "Smidge was right you really do have an amazing voice."

"Did you just give me a compliment?" The healer asked his unexpected companion with clear surprise.

"I did, you know you don't need to make it sound like I just declared the sky has gone the colours of the rainbow."

"I don't know I think I might have expected you to say that rather than give me a compliment."

"Look Branch like I said before I'm sorry, I was an idiot of the first order I treated you abominably, but if you can forgive Poppy why can't you forgive me?"

The grey troll raised one eye brow at Creek. "The answer to that question is easy, Poppy was upset and angry, you just delight in making my life a misery and you very enjoyed making Poppy yours when you knew I loved her because you knew it hurt me. I'm not saying you don't love her because I can see that you do care for Poppy but you enjoyed with a savage glee flaunting your relationship with Poppy in front of me as often as you could. I have absolutely no reason to forgive you Creek."

"Are you saying you can never forgive me, trust me or see me as a friend?" The purple troll asked in a tiny timid voice which Branch wasn't used to hearing come from the usually self-assured troll.

"I'm saying it will take me a long time, don't push me Creek what you are asking of me isn't something which is likely to happen over night and besides which you're going to have to work very hard to get me to trust you ever again."

Silence fell over the two male trolls again, neither of them said anything until they reached Branch's pod, the grey troll went to his door, turned, looked back at the spiritual troll and said to him. "Good night Creek thank you for seeing me home."

"Good night Branch you're welcome."

The grey troll let himself into his pod, the healer headed to bed determinedly trying not to think about how truly strange this night had been. One thing Branch was sure of was now that his singing voice was known of by the other trolls his life was going to change again, the healer felt sure for the first time in a long time that his life was going to change in a good way but Branch wasn't at all sure as to why he felt this way.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five:

The day after the party Branch had gone in search of his friends, he had thanked both the snack pack and Poppy for telling the other trolls not to bother him to much about his voice, as whatever they had said to the rest of the tribe appeared to have worked and they were leaving him in peace for now. That afternoon grey troll was sitting at a table in the main room of his pod working on one of his more complicated herbal mixtures, he was unaware of Creek standing in the door way of his pod watching him, the spiritual troll could see that as Branch worked he was putting healing energy into his work and as far as Creek could tell the other troll was totally unaware of the fact that he was doing this. The purple troll coughed politely, the ear of the grey troll twitched, he turned and when Branch spotted who was behind him the healer spoke. "One moment please Creek I just need to finish this."

"Of cause, may I come in?"

"Yes, you can, please feel free to take a seat." The guru did just that, he watched Branch continuing to work but said nothing as he didn't want to disturb the healer any further than he already had. The grey troll bagged up the herbal mixture he had been working on, Branch stood, took it over to the leather bag and put it inside ready for the troll who needed it. The healer washed his hands, then walked back across the room and settled in one of the other chairs in the main room of the pod. "So, what brings you to see me Creek?"

"I was hoping that you might be willing to join me or let me join you for meditation and yoga."

The eye brows of the grey troll went up. "Creek I've spoken to you about this kind of thing before…"

Before he could get any further the purple troll interrupted him. "I know, I know you don't trust me…I understand that but I also told you I wanted to try and change this and I think this might be a good way to start."

"I refuse to meditate with you, but I am willing to practice yoga with you one a week to start with."

"Thank you Branch." Creek said with a smile for the other troll grateful that the healer was willing to give him this much at least.

Branch held up a hand towards the other troll and said to him sternly. "Don't make me regret this Creek."

The purple troll shook his head at the healer. "I won't I promise. Can we practice our yoga together today?"

"I don't see why not I am finished with my rounds for the day, but please keep in mind that as I have said before I am more than likely not as well versed in yoga as you are."

"I understand." So it was that two trolls got up from the chairs and side by side the two males started to practice their yoga together. Creek was surprised to find that Branch was quite good at yoga, the guru introduced the grey troll to three new poses, the healer watched him closely and then tried the positions out himself. If Branch didn't get the new position quiet right then Creek would carefully help him to move his body into the right pose. At first the grey troll found the other troll touching him to move him into the correct position a little strange, but when Creek didn't hurt him or mock him for not being able to get the pose correct the first time Branch relaxed and let the other troll help him. The guru was careful to not smile to widely when the grey troll at last started to relax enough to let him help him and instead just continued to work on the three yoga poses with Branch for a while.

Eventually the two trolls finished practicing their yoga together then the purple troll addressed the healer. "Your actually very good Branch, were did you learn yoga from?"

"Oh from the books my grandma left behind. I found that it helped me to be more flexible which you need to be if you spend a lot of time in the forest. Thank you for teaching me some new poses."

"You are welcome, if you want I can teach you some others when we meet up again next week. Shall we say the same day and time next week?" Creek asked the other troll.

"I would like to learn some more poses next week and the same day and time sounds good to me." As he spoke Branch led the guru across the room to his front door and he let Creek out of his pod.

The purple troll turned to the healer and said to him. "I enjoyed this afternoon and I look forward to next week."

"I'll see you next week." Branch said simply, the guru smiled at the grey troll, turned and headed away from the healer's pod back to his own.

The grey troll watched Creek walk away, Branch truly hoped that he would not regret allowing the other troll to practice yoga with him once a week. So, it was that the purple troll came to Branch's pod once a week, slowly over time the healer relaxed further around Creek but he still kept certain things to himself as he still didn't quiet trust the other troll.

Poppy was glad to see that after all the years of fighting that Creek and Branch were starting to get on a lot better together and the pink troll hoped that things would continue to get better between the two male trolls. The princess was looking forward to her birthday, she was hoping that she could convince Branch to sing for her on that night and the pink troll had made her way to see the other troll after she knew he would be finished with his rounds. Poppy knocked on the door of the grey healer's pod, a few moments later Branch opened the door, he smiled at the princess and then said to her. "Hello Poppy, do come in."

Poppy entered Branch's pod and together they went into his main room, once they were in the main room of the pod the pink troll turned to the healer and said to him. "My birthday is coming up soon and I was hoping that you would be willing to sing at my party."

"Well…Considering the fuss my voice caused last time I'm not sure that would be a good idea…"

"But Branch you have an amazing voice, hiding it away is…Is…A crime! Come on please! You can make it my birthday gift!" Poppy said giving him a pout and puppy dog eyes.

When she did this it wrenched a chuckle from the grey troll, who rolled his eyes affectionately at the other troll and then addressed her. "I am probably going to regret this but alright. Do you have a song you would like me to sing?"

Poppy grinned widely at Branch. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! No, I don't have a particular song in mind so surprise me." The grey troll chuckled at the enthusiasm of the princess and she spoke to him again. "Oh I noticed that Creek and you seem to have come to some form of truce I'm glad to see it."

"Yes well, we aren't little trolls anymore…I'm still a little unsure around Creek…But I'm willing to give him this chance."

"It's good to know you've been willing to give him a second chance…So are you going to be bringing a date to my party?"

The grey troll smiled slightly at the curious note to the princess's question. "You know Guy Diamond asked me that when Suki's birthday was on the horizon…And the answer to that question is still the same now as it was then, no I won't be bringing a date, I don't have a special troll to bring as one."

"Oh I thought maybe you and Daisy might be a couple." Poppy said to him, surprised by the fact that somehow Branch was not as yet involved with someone.

The healer shrugged slightly. "Even with the new healers we have trained taking over some of my duties around the troll tree I have a busy life so I haven't really had time to look for a troll of my own. As for Daisy, she is my friend we are close yes but we have a relationship which is similar to that of siblings rather than anything romantic."

"I see…So no troll has caught your eye then?"

"Oh I wouldn't say that…I'd say I set my sights to high, I aimed for an untouchable star and got burnt…"

Poppy stared at Branch for a few moments, she had never heard the other troll talk like that before and the princess had to admit she wanted to hear more. "I didn't know that you had a troll you'd liked romantically or that you were a poet…"

"I write poetry occasionally, it's very bad I'll admit but it helps get thoughts out of my head."

"I don't know about your poetry being bad, that sounded quite beautiful actually, I'd love to read some of your poetry one day."

"That's not going to happen, it would be like you letting me read your diary."

"Oh I see, well I've taken up enough of your time for the day." With this said, Poppy bounced out of the healer's pod and left him standing there smiling slightly.

Branch shook his head at her antics, before he then set his mind to working out what song he could possibly sing for Poppy's birthday party which wouldn't give away his feelings for her. It took the grey troll several days to finally settle on a song which he was sure he could sing for Poppy that would not show her he was in love with her. Branch was sure that the princess would like the song, it was cheerful and upbeat just like her it was even called Happy which the healer felt suited Poppy down to the ground. The grey troll had a funny feeling that he was going to be asked to sing at every birthday party of the snack pack and to be honest the thought didn't terrify him as it once would have.

Little did Branch know that the thoughts of the princess were on him at the same time, Poppy was glad that the healer was going to sing at her birthday party, the princess had to admit that ever since she had heard that wonderful singing voice of his at Suki's birthday party she had wanted to hear it over and over again. The pink troll also wondered why she had felt so relieved when Branch had told her that he didn't have a special troll to bring with him as a date to her birthday party. Poppy found herself wondering who the grey troll had been referring to when he had spoken of the untouchable star that had burnt him. The pink troll longed to be able to read Branch's poetry but she understood that since his poetry was like her diary it was a very private thing which he didn't want to share.

When Creek came to their weekly meeting that same week, he smiled widely at the grey troll as he entered the main room of the pod and said to Branch. "Poppy told me you're going to sing for her birthday party."

"Yes, she did the pouting and big eyes thing on me…"

The purple troll let out a chuckle. "Oh, I see, yeah Poppy is irresistible when she does that."

"Your telling me, that has to be the deadliest weapon in the whole troll tree. I swear if we are ever attacked, all we'd have to do is send Poppy out there with that cute pout and those big eyes and the enemy would surrender strait away."

Creek couldn't help it the image Branch painted made him start to laugh, a few moments later the grey troll surprised the guru by laughing a little himself. When Creek managed to catch his breath from laughing, the purple troll addressed the healer once more. "Poppy tells me you haven't got a date for the party."

"Nope and don't even think about trying to match make me, I'm just fine the way I am."

"Actually, I was going offer you my humble services as an escort." Creek said with a florid bow for the other troll.

Branch raised an eyebrow at him. "Firstly you are never humble and secondly shouldn't you be escorting Poppy to the party rather than me?"

The purple troll chuckled again. "I can't escort the party girl, as she's going to be helping set up her own party and I'm happy to be humble around you if it gets me into your good books."

The grey troll rolled his eyes at the guru. "No wonder Poppy and you make a good match, your both ridiculous."

"Hey I am not ridiculous."

"Really you could have fooled me, now shall we get on with our yoga or carry on with this debate?"

Creek shook his head at Branch. "You are far too good at out manoeuvring me."

"I've had years of practice of dealing with both Poppy and you, it's left me capable of handling any disaster."

"Are you calling me a disaster?"

The grey troll winked at the guru and said. "Hey if the label fits."

Creek glared at Branch, the grey troll ignored him and started to warm up to perform yoga instead. After a few moments of fuming quietly the spiritual troll joined the other troll, side by side they performed their yoga together and once they had finished Creek spoke to Branch. "Did you know that when you create your medicines you put healing energy into them?"

"No, I had no idea I was doing that."

"I thought that might be the case, you seem to use your healing energy without having to think about it…You have natural spiritual abilities, just like me…ours are different but of the same like…like…"

"Two sides of one leaf?" Branch suggested quietly.

"Yes…You'd make me a good match Branch."

Again one of the brows of the grey troll rose and he said to the other troll. "You already have your match, you have Poppy. I don't have a match that's just the way of things sometimes and I promise you that if you try to flirt with me Creek I will strangle you with my hair do I make myself clear."

"Perfectly." The guru assured the other troll with amusement clear in his voice. "Are you sure I can't convince you to let me be your escort to Poppy's birthday party?"

Branch chuckled at Creek and pointed at the door to his pod at the same time. "Go on get out before I throw you out!"

Smiling the purple troll left the pod of the healer, Branch shook his head, sometimes Creek could be more than a little odd and it left the grey troll wondering what the guru was up to this time. One thing was for sure as far as Branch was concerned, the idea that he would make Creek a good match or mate was ridiculous. The healer felt that it was more than likely that the spiritual troll was making an attempt to tease him and because sometimes humour escaped him he therefor wasn't seeing it for the joke he felt sure Creek had meant it as being.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six:

After Creek had told the grey troll about his ability to heal with energy, Branch went straight to talk to Oak and Daisy about his newly discovered talent. The grey troll was glad to find out from them that although his gift was rare amongst troll's who were not healers, other healers before him had shown this particular ability. Oak had kindly given Branch a book to read so on the subject, so that the grey troll could learn to use his skill not just on what he was making in order to heal but also on trolls who were in need of his help.

A few days later Branch was leaving his pod to head to Poppy's birthday party when he found Creek waiting outside for him, the grey troll stood there frozen by surprise at the sight of the other troll. The guru gave the other troll a cheeky smile, he walked over to Branch and then said to the healer. "I couldn't resist coming to meet you."

"Honestly…I told you I would be fine by myself and that you should be with Poppy."

Creek shrugged at the grey troll. "Poppy doesn't need me right now so here I am."

The healer shook his head at the other troll, then he set off towards the party with Creek at his side, the guru looked at his quiet companion and said to him. "So are you ready to sing for Poppy tonight?"

Branch shot the purple troll an aggravated look. "You could have worded that slightly differently Creek, I am not trying to woo Poppy which is what is usually meant by asking one troll if they are going to sing for another."

"Sorry, your right I worded that badly but I didn't do so deliberately. Let me try again, are you ready to sing at the party tonight."

"Yes I am."

"Though you mentioning wooing has reminded me that I wanted to ask you if you have ever performed a wooing dance or if you had one?"

Branch was quiet for some time before he answered this question. "Yes I have one and yes I have performed it and no, I have never had a partner for it."

"Would you let me watch you dance your wooing dance?"

"No I wouldn't, that is far too personal for me to trust you with." The grey troll told him firmly, Branch was glad that they were at the party so that the purple troll couldn't ask him anything more about his wooing dance. The healer made his way over to the snack pack with Creek trailing behind him and the grey troll quickly entered into the discussion that his friends were having. Half way through the party, Poppy put an arm through Branch's, the grey troll looked down at the pink troll, he raised both eyebrows at the princess, who grinned up at him and said. "So, are you ready to give me your birthday gift now?"

"Yes I think so. I just hope you will enjoy it."

"I'm sure I'll love it!" Poppy said to the grey troll not wanting him to back out of singing at her party at the last moment.

Together arm in arm the two trolls went over to the DJ, Suki smiled at the princess and healer as they approached her booth. The orange haired troll had to admit that if Poppy wasn't dating Creek then she and Branch would have made a wonderful couple. Suki felt sorry for the grey troll as she was quite aware just like the rest of the snack pack that the healer was very much in love with Poppy even after all these years and that Branch had become a master at hiding his true feelings from the pink troll. The grey troll took his arm out of Poppy's, he removed the music for the song he had chosen from his hair, he handed it across to the DJ and said to Suki. "I'd like you to play this for me, so I can sing for Poppy as her birthday gift."

"Sure Branch." The orange haired troll took the music from Branch and when the song she was currently playing she put the track which the grey troll had given to her.

The healer took a deep breath, then he started to sing happy for Poppy, it was such an upbeat tune that soon the dancefloor was full of trolls all enjoying dancing to the song Branch was singing. The grey troll was soon surrounded by the other members of the snack pack, with some encouragement from his friends Branch started to dance with them as he sang and though his moves were not quite as energetic as theirs the healer was still making an effort to join in with the dancing. When the song Branch was singing came to an end all of the trolls at the party cheered, before they could all think about mobbing the poor grey troll Suki smoothly slipped on another upbeat song so that the dancing would continue. The healer shot the DJ a grateful smile, the orange haired troll gave him a thumbs up which Branch returned as he carried on dancing with his friends.

It wasn't until a slow song came on for the couples present at the party that the snack pack left the dance floor, Creek and Poppy however stayed out on the dancefloor to dance to the slow song. Branch found it hard to watch them dance together, the snack pack noticing this quickly drew his attention away from the happy couple circling the floor together by talking to Branch about various subjects. When he finally realized what the snack pack were doing the healer shot them all a grateful look which they all returned with understanding smiles. The rest of the party passed quickly for the grey troll, soon enough Branch was heading back to his pod when he arrived at the door at of his home the grey troll stood and looked up at the stars. The healer hadn't felt so happy or content for a long time it was a good feeling the grey troll decided before he made his way into his pod for the night.

When Branch woke the next morning he knew something was different but at first the healer couldn't place what it was until he started to pull on his clothes and realised his skin was once more sky blue. Letting out a noise of surprise Branch hastily finished dressing, he then moved quickly across his pod to were his mirror stood, when the troll looked at himself in the mirror the healer could hardly believe how he looked. His skin was completely sky blue, his hair was sapphire blue, it was higher than before and stood up in a new shaped, one which Branch decided he rather liked. The healer had to admit that it felt a little strange to see himself looking like this after all of the years he had spent grey but it felt wonderful to be happy and to have his colours back. Branch smiled to himself, he was rather looking forward to seeing the expressions on the faces of all of the other trolls when they got to see him looking like this for the first time.

The healer grabbed his healer's satchel then set off out into the tree to do his rounds, he was glad that now there were more trained healers in the tree as it meant that his round was smaller and he could have some days off every so often to do other things. Branch had to admit he really enjoyed the expressions of shock on the faces of all of the trolls he met on his round, just as he was finishing with one of the trolls on his round the now blue troll spotted the snack pack hanging out together not far away from him and smiling mischievously to himself he walked up behind them on silent feet and then said. "Hello every one."

They jumped, then turned around to face Branch, as a group their eyes widened and their jaws hit the ground, it was Suki who found her voice first. "Branch?"

"Yes Suki is something the matter?"

"Your…Your…Blue." The orange hair stuttered out.

"Oh my god!" Smidge said in her deep voice.

Branch took them all by surprise, when he laughed, not just his usual short laugh but a long full laugh, one which took him some time to get back under control and once the healer had managed to stop laughing at last he spoke. "I am indeed blue."

"How?" Poppy asked him awe clear in her voice as she asked the now blue troll this question.

"Being a healer, making friends with all of you and singing once more they have all added up to my being happy at last. I'll admit I've enjoyed shocking the entire troll tree with my new colours and appearance."

Poppy being Poppy enveloped Branch in one of her boner crushing hugs, with a smile on his face the blue troll returned this hug and as she pulled back from the hug the princess said to the healer. "This is wonderful Branch we should have a party to celebrate."

Branch shook his head at Poppy. "I'd rather not, despite the fact I have my colours back and I'm happy again I don't feel ready for a big party just yet."

"Well I can understand how you might feel like that, how about instead of a big party I hold you a small party of just the members of snack pack at my pod?"

The healer though about this for a few moments before he gave the princess a nod. "Alright Poppy that sounds like a good idea to me. Just promise me that you will keep those attending the part to the snack pack and of cause your father who lives in your pod."

"I promise Branch, I don't want you to be uncomfortable at your own party. Speaking of parties, I've been meaning to ask you when your birthday is, so we can hold you a proper birthday party this year."

"My birthday is on midwinters day."

"Right I'll make sure to put that on my calendar. I can't believe I get to plan a party to celebrate the return of your colours! This is so exciting!"

The princess's enthusiasm made Branch smile and shake his head at her. "Just don't go overboard Poppy okay."

"I won't!" The pink troll promised cheerfully before she turned and left her friends so that she could go home to start planning the party.

Branch looked at the rest of the snack pack and spoke. "Poppy's going to go over the top with this party, isn't she?"

Guy Diamond laughed slightly and then addressed the blue troll. "Oh yeah…For sure, Poppy has been dying for a reason to throw you a party for years and now that she has one it is highly unlikely that Poppy is going to do things by half measures."

"How many days do you think it's going to take Poppy to put this party together?"

The whole snack pack laughed as Branch asked this question in a very plaintive voice, he looked around at them confused as to why his enquiry had caused them to laugh. Creek was the one of the group who stopped laughing first, so he was the one to answer this question from the blue troll. "Oh, Branch it's not going to take Poppy days to organise you a party more like a few hours, so you better be ready to go to a party tonight."

The healer let out a deep sigh before he spoke again. "Thank goodness I have tomorrow off…Well I best get back to my round."

Before the blue troll could head off to carry on with seeing to those he needed to see that day Creek spoke up. "Hey Branch will you still be up for our yoga session tomorrow after the party tonight?"

"No probably not, would you mind if we put it off until the day after?"

"Of cause not." Creek assured him and Branch gave the other troll a nod of thanks, before he then set off back into the tree so that he could carry on with his healer's round.

Satin spoke up after the now blue troll had gone. "I don't think Branch has any idea that now he has those colours of his back teamed with his amazing singing voice of his that he going to be extremely sought after as a single troll by the rest of the single trolls."

"More than likely." Her twin agreed as the rest of the snack pack nodded.

As Poppy organised the party for Branch she thought back to earlier in the day when she had seen his colours for the first time, the princess couldn't deny that Branch's colours were spectacular or that they rendered the other troll even more handsome that before. Just thinking about the now blue troll recently made her feel as though there were thousands of butterflies inside of her and Poppy couldn't work out why she should feel like this about the healer when she already had Creek. The princess hadn't been able to help but notice that Branch had already a lot of the single trolls paying him more attention after he had unveiled his singing voice at Suki's party and now his colours were back the blue troll was drawing even more looks from those trolls without partners. For some reason, the pink troll found it unsettling that Branch was being paid so much attention by the other trolls, but Poppy put this feeling down to the fact that she had always assumed that the healer would always be single and now there was the possibility that this might not be the case it had thrown her off a little. The princess felt sure that once she had adjusted to all the changes which had occurred around Branch lately then she would stop feeling this way.

That evening there was loud knocking on the door of Branch's pod, the blue troll instantly knew who it was, so when he opened the door Branch was unsurprised to find Poppy standing there grinning at him widely. "The party is all ready! Come on it's time to party!" Having said this to him the princess grabbed Branch's hand, she pulled him out of his pod and off into the troll tree behind her.

The blue troll stumbled after Poppy for a little while, but eventually he found his feet and dashed alongside her through the tree towards her pod as the two trolls ran along they started laughing together. When they finally reached the royal pod the pair of them needed to take a few moments outside of the pod to catch their breath before entering the pod. Inside music was playing but not too loudly, food was set up on a table to one side of the room and there were bean bags spread around the edges of the main room of the pod so that trolls could sit together while they listened to the music. "Do you approve?" Poppy asked him a touch of nervousness to her voice.

Branch gave her a nod. "Yes, this is perfect, I was afraid that you wouldn't be able to hold yourself back when it came to planning a party for me."

"Well I did get tempted a few times but then I remembered I had promised you that I wouldn't over do things and as your friend I didn't want to make you uncomfortable at your own party."

"Thank you, Poppy this is, wonderful." The healer pressed a brief kiss to the cheek of the princess before moving into the party.

Branch was so involved in looking around at the party that he was totally unaware of the fact that Poppy was standing there behind him a hand on her cheek blushing brightly after that kiss. The blue troll settled down on one of the bean bags and started to talk to Smidge, the pink troll shook herself out of the surprise that Branch kissing her on the cheek had sent her into and joined the other two trolls. As the evening progressed, the snack pack chatted, they danced to some of the songs which were played and the friends also played some games together causing a lot of laughter to be shared. Branch was enjoying himself so much that he was completely unaware that both Poppy and Creek were watching him closely and admiringly.

"Well it's getting late I think it's time we all headed home to get some sleep." Branch said coming to his feet and looking around the pod at the rest of his friends.

There were murmurs of agreement from the rest of the snack pack, so it was that the friends started to leave Poppy's pod they all wished the princess good night until only Creek, Poppy and Branch were left. The blue troll turned to the princess, he smiled at her widely before saying. "Thanks for the party Poppy good night."

"Good night Branch, I'm glad you had a good time."

With this said the blue troll left the royal pod, he set off back to his own pod rather looking forward to getting some rest. The healer hadn't gotten far before Creek was at his side, the purple troll smiled at Branch as they walked along through the tree and then spoke to him. "It was good to see you having fun tonight."

"I'll admit it felt good to enjoy myself after so long. Any way is there any particular reason you are keeping me company again tonight?"

"I enjoy your company, besides which I told you before we'd make a good match."

"And I told you I'm not your match Poppy is so please don't keep saying such things to me. I'll let it slide for the last time tonight but I don't want to hear about our being a good match from you again after this, I hope I've made myself clear. Night Creek." Branch entered his pod, he closed the door behind him, the healer headed to bed hoping that Creek would stop trying to say they would make a good match and that the purple troll wouldn't start trying to prove his point to him.


	7. Chapter 7

**For warned is for armed or so they say, this chapter contains the start of the darkness of this story, you are warned.**

 **Just Me: Wow I wasn't expecting that but please try to keep the comments PG in case of younger eyes thank you.**

Chapter seven:

When Branch went to go out into the forest to gather things he needed for medicines two days after the party Creek was waiting for him by the troll gate, the purple troll walked up to the healer and said. "I thought I'd join you on your outing into the forest. Guy once said your knowledge of the forest was vast it sounded like it might be interesting to learn from you."

"Fine, but if I tell you not to touch or eat something then don't."

"I won't." Creek promised quickly.

As they walked passed Chef Branch lifted a hand in greeting. "Morning Delia."

"Good morning healer Branch, Creek." The Bergan said in greeting, she was as happy as the other trolls to see that Branch was blue and happy once more.

Side by side the two trolls made their way through the forest, Creek asked Branch questions about things around them and he answered them, the blue troll also pointed a few things out as they walked. The purple troll spotted a plant with bright purple and yellow flowers, he went to walk over to it when Branch grabbed him and pulled the other troll back. "Bad idea, that is the destrious plant and it is very poisonous. To handle it safely you'd have to wear gloves. It's a plant that looks pretty on the outside but is deadly on the inside. I've worked with it a few times myself as if it is prepared correctly destrious can be used to treat certain health conditions."

"I see…Thank you for stopping me from touching it."

"That's what friends are for." Branch told him simply with a slight shrug of his shoulders as he spoke.

By the time the two trolls had returned to the troll tree Creek's head was full of new knowledge and a new found respect for Branch, who he could now see was far more than just a good healer. The purple troll decided that he would start to come with Branch on his foraging trips, he hoped that this would give him a chance to get closer to the other troll who was still very clearly unsure around him. Despite being with Poppy Creek found himself drawn to Branch in a way he had never expected to be and even though the blue troll was reluctant to let him close or to have anything to do with him that might lead to a romantic relationship the guru found himself deciding that he wanted to try and pursue the blue troll.

It was a week after Creek had started to join him on his foraging trips into the forest that Branch heard the scream, it was like that sound reached to something deep down inside the blue troll and pulled on it hard and sharp. The healer didn't know how he knew or that he was going to be the only troll who could do something about this but he knew it and without stopping to question this instinct Branch grabbed his healers bag before dashing out of his pod into the troll tree. The blue troll let the screams guide him, when he came across the scene Branch froze, Poppy was on her knees, she was weeping and screaming like her heart was breaking and the healer had a sinking feeling it probably was. All around her were the members of the snack pack accept Creek, the blue troll started forwards again, as he did so the snack pack spotted him coming and moved out of his way. Branch didn't question what he was doing he just did what felt right, the healer lifted Poppy up into his arms, he cradled her close to him and made sure her ear was positioned so that she could hear his heart beating, as soon as the princess heard his heart beat she instantly stopped screaming. The blue troll looked to Guy Diamond and then said to him. "Run ahead, tell King Peppy I'm bringing Poppy home." With a nod for the healer he ran off to do as the blue troll had asked of him.

Branch looked down to the weeping pink troll in his arms, knowing that he wouldn't get any answers out of Poppy the healer looked at the other members of the snack pack and asked them in a serious no nonsense voice. "What happened here?"

It was Smidge who answered this question. "Creek broke up with her."

"I see." He said softly, the blue troll looked down once again at the other troll he was holding and he realised that she was now fast asleep against him. Seeing this Branch set off towards the royal pod, when he arrived there, Peppy was waiting for him along with Daisy and Oak. None of them said a word to the blue troll who walked past them into the pod, Peppy quickly led him to Poppy's room, the King drew her bed sheets down and Branch slipped her into bed. As soon as the princess lost contact with Branch and couldn't hear his heart beating, her pink eyes shot open and she screamed long and loud. The blue troll reacted quickly to this, he slipped into the bed beside Poppy, he moved her into his arms carefully, Branch placed her ear against his chest again over his heart and as soon as he did this Poppy instantly calmed down again. The King looked from the blue healer holding his daughter to the other two healers in the room before saying in a quiet voice. "What is happening to my daughter?"

It was Oak answered this question from the King. "Poppy has had her heart broken by Creek breaking up with her…But Branch…Branch calms her and she has kept her colours…Which means…It means…"

"Means what?" Peppy asked Oak a touch of fear to his voice.

The old healer gulped and then said. "Each royal troll has a soul mate, this as you know is known as the royal soul mate…Branch is your daughter's royal soul mate. Peppy you mustn't try to get Branch to leave Poppy until she is stronger, right now she needs him more than any other and as Branch is an energy healer he is the one of us most able to help Poppy. Peppy the best thing you can do for your daughter right now is watch over them and make sure Branch stays healthy."

"I promise that I'll take care of them." The King told the old healer seriously.

"Good. Branch take good care of your soul mate." Oak said softly to the blue troll.

"I will…But I don't understand…"

It was Peppy who spoke at this moment. "The royal trolls always have a soul mate, we are the only trolls in the troll tree to have one. Branch our royal soul mate is extremely important and special to us, you see they are the other half of our self, that troll is the one troll we love all our life and the one who loves us all our life. We royals have a soul mate because as a royal we need someone at our side that we can trust, someone who will never betray us, who will love us and support us unwaveringly our whole lives. Do you understand now?"

"Yes thank you for explaining to me King Peppy."

So, it was that Branch staid with Poppy, for the first few days the blue troll could seldom leave her for more than a few minutes before the princess would either start to cry or scream. Poppy was totally unaware of these episodes, Branch started to talk to the princess as well as sing to her whilst he supplied her with his healing energy. At the end of the first week Poppy became more aware of her surroundings, she didn't fight Branch's hold of her, instead she would lay quietly on her back listening to his heart beating or turn towards the blue troll and hold him tightly. Poppy enjoyed listening to Branch sing to her and the two trolls started to talk about all sorts of things, this was when the princess discovered that the blue troll had never known his mother and father and that he missed them even though he hadn't known them. Poppy had returned this trust from Branch by telling him about the mother whom she had just like him never known. The healer also confided in her about the loss of his grandma the last family member he'd had, the guilt he had felt over her loss and how it had turned him grey, they had both held each other tightly that night as they slept side by side in Poppy's bed.

The princess hadn't even questioned why Branch should be the one at her side, the one able to take away all her pain and help her to keep her colours at this time. Poppy just assumed that it was a natural part of the healing energy powers which Branch had explained to her one day as he had held close to him. Because of the amount of time she was spending around the healer the pink troll had actually started to feel that healing energy of his on and off and the princess found Branch's healing energy very comforting to her. As her strength grew the blue troll allowed the snack pack to start to come and visit Poppy, but the blue troll made it absolutely clear that until the princess was much stronger that Creek should be kept away from Poppy. The snack pack put all of their energy during their visits into keeping their princess's spirits up and both Branch and King Peppy were glad of this. A month after the princess's heart had been broken by Creek Poppy was at last fully healed, the pink troll looked at Branch who was sitting in the main room of the pod reading a book as he often was when she didn't need him and addressed the other troll in a grateful tone of voice. "Thank you for everything you have done for me Branch."

The blue troll looked up from his book and smiled softly at the now healed princess. "You are welcome, I'm very happy to see you better and to know that you aren't going to need my healing energy anymore."

"I'll admit I'm going to miss feeling your healing energy around me but I am thrilled to be well again. I'm so glad that I have a friend like you." Poppy said to him softly.

Quickly Branch sat on the flair of pain her calling him just her friend caused him and smiled at the pink troll as he spoke to her. "And I am glad I have a friend like you Poppy."

That night was the first one Branch spent back in his own pod, it felt so strange to him to be back in his own bed without Poppy by his side and the blue troll found himself wondering if it was the same for the princess tonight but he knew that he would never ask her about it. Branch also knew that Poppy didn't know he was her royal soul mate, Peppy had told him not to say anything to her, the King was worried that the princess was too delicate to handle this news just yet. The blue troll had reluctantly agreed with Peppy, he just hoped that the King would soon consider Poppy strong enough to know that he was her soul mate. Now that the blue troll knew that he was the princess's soul mate Branch wanted Poppy to know the truth about the what they were to each other but at the same time the healer knew that the one he had loved for such a long time needed a chance to heal first.

Two weeks after Branch had left the royal pod Poppy was mostly back to her old self but she was avoiding Creek for the most part, which all of the other trolls understood completely and none of them were going to force the princess to make up with the troll who had hurt her so very badly. Branch also wasn't having anything to do with the purple troll this was because he was extremely angry with Creek for hurting Poppy so badly and the healer knew if he did encounter the guru at this time then he would more than likely get into a fight him. Wisely the purple troll knowing that neither of these trolls were very happy with him right now he was staying out of the way of both Poppy and Branch.

It was month after Poppy had recovered from Creek breaking her heart, it was now summer and like all of the single trolls in the troll tree Branch was feeling the over whelming instinct that told him that it was time to sing and dance in order to woo a mate. However, unlike all the other single trolls who were performing their songs and dances openly around the troll tree in order to attract a mate the blue troll had found himself a deserted corner of Bergan town so that he could perform his dance in peace. Branch placed a music player on the ground, he hit play then began to dance, the music he danced to was of violin music set quiet a fast rhythm with other more modern electric instruments as accompaniment. As the blue troll danced his wooing dance his training in yoga showed, he flowed easily from one step to the next and his strength made it's self known as he performed various leaps, and the blue troll would often hold his hand out for a partner to join him as he moved. Branch was completely lost to the music so much so that his eyes closed meaning that the blue troll was totally unaware that he was being watched by two pairs of amazed eyes. Both of these watchers had seen wooing dances before but nothing like this, it was full of beauty and strength, the dance was flawless and it was almost as though Branch glowed with an inner light as he danced.

Suddenly Branch felt a hand in his, the blue troll's eyes popped open, he found Creek next to him dancing with him and reacted instantly. The blue troll yanked his hand out of Creeks, he glared at the other troll, wordlessly he stopped dancing, Branch drew himself up and pointed firmly away from him. This was a traditional gesture of dismissal in a wooing dance, when the partner who had come to dance with the other troll was not one who was wanted and usually this action would get the other troll to back down. Creek instead of taking this hint to go, took Branch's hand, the guru pulled him forward, only to let go of the hand at the last moment, to place his hands to healer's waist and lift him effortlessly into the air above him. As the feet of the blue troll touched down from this lift, he quickly moved away from Creek, then whipped his hair out catching the other troll on his arms sharply enough to turn it instantly a darker purple, when the purple troll moved towards him again Branch whipped his hair out for a second and third time, hitting Creeks shoulder and cheek staining them both with darker purple marks too. Once again the healer drew himself up and pointed away from him, the guru let out a deep growl which Branch returned with a glare and an even deeper growl. This time Creek backed away before he turned and dashed off back into Bergan town, Branch watched him go scowling and only when he was completely out of sight did the blue troll relax again.

The blue troll was just considering picking up his music player and going back to the troll tree when a female voice from behind him stopped him dead. "Branch that was amazing…Would you dance again?" Wide eyed Branch turned to look at Poppy, she smiled at him and then said softly. "Please dance your wooing dance again."

The blue troll blushed, but gave the one he loved a nod, the princess grinned at him, she moved back to give Branch room to perform his dance again. So it was that as the music he had danced to started to play again the blue troll began to dance his wooing dance once more. As Poppy watched him perform she could feel her heart beating fast in her chest, the butterflies were back and the princess felt an overwhelming urge to go out there to join him in his dance. With sudden clarity the pink troll knew what all of these feelings meant and she felt like a fool for not realising she had been falling in love with Branch for quiet some time. Quickly Poppy made a decision about what she was going to do about her desire to join in with the blue troll's mating dance, the princess let herself feel the rhythm he was dancing to, the pink troll watched the healer's movements for a few more moments and then quickly she moved to join in with his dance. This time as his eyes were open Branch was expecting Poppy to join him and as their hands joined the two trolls started to glow not that they noticed this as the pair were too involved in how right it felt to them to dance together like this. Poppy didn't even tense up as Branch effortlessly lifted her into the air above him, the dance and the music came to an end as the feet of the princess found the ground. The blue troll looked down at Poppy, who looked back up at him, slowly Branch smiled at the one he loved and then said to her. "I love you Poppy."

The princess was more than a little surprised by this confession from the healer, she wanted to say something, Poppy wanted to tell Branch that she loved him too but the princess just wasn't sure that her heart was ready for her to given it to another troll again yet, even one she was sure would never hurt her the way Creek had. Quickly the pink troll pulled herself out of his arms, she raced away from Branch back towards the troll tree, the blue troll wanted to go after Poppy but thought better of it and instead the healer watched her run away from him sadness flowing through him. The blue troll felt like a complete idiot for confessing his feelings to the other troll in the way that he had and with Poppy running away from him like this he was now by troll tradition considered rejected by his chosen mate this meant that he now wouldn't feel the desire to sing or dance for a mate again until the next summer. Branch quietly stopped his music, he packed the music player up, the blue troll placed the music player into his hair, Branch made his way to his pod and stayed inside it for the rest of the day as he just wanted to be left alone with his thoughts.

That night after being rejected by Poppy a noise in his pod woke Branch from his sleep, he got out of bed slipped on his clothes, then went to see what was happening. As the blue troll came into the main room of his pod he realised another troll was there, it took Branch a few moments to realise that Creek had broken into his pod. Before the blue troll got a chance to do or say anything to the other troll the guru was tackling him down on to the floor of his pod and was pressing something over his face. This was the last thing that Branch remembered when the healer woke up his body felt heavy, the blue troll looked around and quickly worked out that he was in some kind of cave. Near to him a fire burned brightly, Branch soon realised that his hands and feet were well tied and he let out an aggravated huff. "Ah your awake." Creek said coming into his line of sight.

"Creek let me go!" Branch demanded of the other troll.

"That is not going to happen unless you promise to be mine and only mine."

"No, Poppy is my soul mate I don't want to be with any other troll."

Creek sneered down at the other troll before he addressed the other troll in a voice dripping venom. "Oh please, Poppy doesn't love you and you know that she won't come for you! I watched her abandon you after the wooing dance you two performed together, she marked you out as a rejected mate Branch. Peppy is never going to tell his daughter that you are her royal soul mate and let's face it even if he did it is quite clear that Poppy is never going to want you as her soul mate." As the other troll spoke the blue troll slowly turned grey, as he knew that Creek was speaking the truth about his situation and the truth robbed him of his most of hope and all of his happiness once more. The purple troll watched the realisation sink in and the colours of the other troll change from blue to grey with absolute glee and spoke to him again. "You should be mine Branch now and always." It was at this point that Creek untied Branch, who simply lay on the floor not moving and stared up at the roof of the cave saying nothing, the purple troll lay beside the other troll, he nuzzled into the side of Branch and addressed him again. "I'd never hurt you in the way Poppy has done. We are a good match I told you that right from the start, don't you see you should have always been mine not Poppy's so be mine Branch." When Creek received no answer to this statement from Branch, he growled at the unresponsive troll in aggravation, he sat back up, looked down at the grey troll laying on the cave floor and then said to the healer. "If you won't be mine then I will make sure that you won't be any other troll's." The purple troll brought out of his hair a bottle and a pair of gloves both of which he had stolen from Branch's pod, the purple troll carefully slipped on the gloves uncorked it, he sat the limp grey troll up, opened his mouth and poured the liquid it contained into his mouth.

Branch didn't fight Creek he just couldn't find the strength to do so, he swallowed the liquid from the bottle, he knew what it was from the taste but the healer could see no reason not to drink it. As far as the grey troll could see the purple troll was right there was nothing here for him to hold onto any more, this way he could go and see his family at long last. Creek watched closely as slowly Branch's eyes closed, his breathing stilled and then his skin took on an ashen grey colour. Seeing this the guru knew that what he had given the grey troll had worked and Creek lowered him onto the floor of the cave once more. The purple troll smiled to himself he was more than happy that none of the other trolls would ever find Branch down here before it would be too late to save him. Creek placed the grey troll's hands onto his chest and then he left the cave to start to make his way back out into the troll tree.


	8. Chapter 8

**Please note this is not a long chapter but it is as far as I am concerned it is an important one.**

 **StarlightSinger32: Welcome to chapter eight, I'm glad you are enjoying the fiction and this chapter should answer some of your questions.**

Chapter eight:

When Branch opened his eyes once more, he didn't see the roof of the cave as he had expected to but sky, it was a bright clear blue sky the likes of which the healer had never seen before and then the troll realised that he was now laying on something soft rather than hard rock. Carefully the troll pushed himself up into a sitting position, as he looked around the healer realised that he was laying on rainbow coloured grass and that he was blue again. Smiling to himself Branch stood, as he did so the blue troll was glad to feel that his body was no longer heavy as it had been before and that his heart and soul were no longer in any pain. The blue troll looked around the area to see where he should go, then he noticed that in the distance there was a silvery mist, out of white grew a huge troll tree which had rainbow trunk, branches and leaves, this tree was so much bigger than the one Branch had lived in until now. The healer decided that this was the direction he was supposed to go in so he set off towards the mist and this strange large troll tree. As he got closer to the silver mist and the tree three figures came running out of it towards him, Branch hardly had time to register them before he was enveloped in a tight group hug. Slowly the blue troll recognised one of the trolls holding him and he spoke to her with a voice full of joy and disbelief at the same time. "Grandma is that you?"

"Yes Branch it is, oh my handsome grandson, look at you all grown up." As she spoke the hug ended and Rosiepuff held her grandson at arms length to take a good look at him.

"Is this heaven?" Branch asked her softly.

"Yes, it is." She assured him with a smile, before turning Branch towards the other two trolls and saying softly to her grandson. "Since you were far to young when they died to remember them properly allow me to do the introductions, Branch this is your father Sky and your mother Shimmer."

The blue troll took a deep breath and then looked at his mother and father with wide blue eyes, his mother was a sparking blue troll, with his sapphire hair and light grey eyes, his father had sky blue skin just like him, with mint green hair and also the same blue eyes as himself. Nervously Branch stepped away from his grandma towards the other two trolls, he looked from one to the other with his eyes still wide and then addressed them with a shaking voice. "Mum, dad?" They both smiled tearfully and gave him a nod, quickly the healer hugged them both, they returned his embrace, Rosiepuff quickly joined them and then all three of them started laughing and crying at the same time.

Slowly the laughing and the crying stopped, the family simply just stood holding each other for a little while longer before Shimmer pulled back from the group hug, she was followed in this action by Sky and Rosiepuff. The glittering blue troll placed a soft kiss onto the forehead of her son and then said to him affectionately. "My little boy, my handsome little boy. I love you so much."

Sky smiled down at his son, he placed a hand onto one of the blue troll's shoulders and gave it a gentle squeeze before saying to him with pride clear in his voice. "I'm so proud of you Branch."

"I'm glad I made you proud dad." Branch told his father with a smile for him.

"You've made all of us proud." Rosiepuff assured her grandson with a large smile on her face.

"It's so wonderful to be with you all at last, I've missed having a family so much." The blue troll admitted to his family without a trace of shame.

The older trolls all shared a smile, then Sky lay a second hand onto his son's other shoulder and said to him softly but seriously whilst still holding his shoulders. "We love you Branch and we have missed you too son, but Branch it's not your time to be here yet…In fact we weren't expecting you here for some time yet."

The blue troll frowned at his father and said to him with confusion as Sky removed his hands from Branch's shoulders. "But I don't understand…I have nothing to go back to…except pain and I don't want to go back to that pain…"

"I completely disagree with those words." Said another female voice from behind Branch interrupting whatever else the blue troll had been about to say to his father.

This new voice from behind him caused the healer to jump with surprise, he spun around to face the owner of that voice and his blue eyes went wide once more, as the troll standing before him looked just like Poppy. It took Branch a few moments to realise that this troll could not the princess but in fact had to be her mother Queen Pansy, politely the healer bowed to the Queen and then addressed her. "Forgive me your majesty but I'm afraid I don't understand what you are saying."

"You do have something to go back to Branch, you have my daughter." As she spoke to the blue troll the Queen placed her hands onto her hips and glared at the younger troll.

Branch quickly looked away from the piercing gaze of the Queen in order to hide the pain in his gaze but it still leaked into his voice as he addressed Pansy. "Poppy doesn't want me or need me and she most certainly doesn't love me as I do her. Your daughter would be much better off with another troll beside her rather than me."

Hearing the pain in the blue troll's voice Pansy softened towards the younger troll, she took her hands from her hips, let out a soft sigh and then the Queen said to him in a much gentler voice than before. "But Branch my Poppy does need you, she does want you and Poppy is in love with you trust me…My daughter has been greatly hurt by Creek but you are the one for her, you are her royal soul mate, her one and only."

Branch's parents and grandma gasped as Pansy called Branch a royal soul mate, the healer blushed but slowly the blue troll brought his gaze to meet that of the pink troll standing before him and shook his head at her. "My place is here with my family your majesty."

Pansy shook her head at him in her own turn, she approached Branch then gestured towards him with one hand, the healer jumped with surprise as he started to glow with blue light, a pink light glowed near his heart, then around his waist formed of glowing pink energy was something which looked a lot like a belt, which once it circled Branch's waist then shot off into the distance before eventually vanishing from sight. The blue troll looked from the pink energy around his waist, then to the Queen his eyes full of questions, as he looked at her with such confusion, Pansy smiled at Branch and explained the light to him. "This is your bond to my daughter, your love for her and hers for you, this shows that you are her royal soul mate. I will admit that the soul mate bond between you both is a very strong one, which considering this situation is a very good thing as it is what is keeping you close to life but also close to death and the soul mate bond between you both is doing this because Poppy is not willing to let you go Branch."

Branch reached down, he took hold of the pink glowing pink line around his waist wanting to tug it away from his body so that he could be free of this bond, but Pansy placed her hands onto his in order to stop him from doing as he wished and Branch looked up at her with curiosity and frustration clear in his blue eyes. "Don't try and remove the royal soul mate bond Branch, you'll just hurt both yourself and Poppy. Go back to her, please go back, she needs you more than you can ever know and when you see my daughter please tell Poppy I love her."

"But I don't want to go back…I want to stay here with my family…I don't want to feel all that pain again." Despite his best efforts Branch felt it as tears he didn't want to shed filling his eyes.

Pansy reached out with one hand, she gently stroked the one of the cheeks of the blue troll in a comforting gesture and said to him softly and compassionately. "Dear sweet boy, I can see why you are the one to stand beside my daughter, you are a lot stronger than you realise Branch after all you have a warrior's heart and that means you have a heart which is usually full of hope and that when you love you love truly." As the pink troll said this she moved her other hand to place it on his chest over Branch's heart and then spoke to him again "I know you want to stay here with your family Branch and I understand you don't want to go back to the pain you were feeling, but it's not your time yet and Poppy needs you. Branch don't give up on Poppy, let her love you and try not to stay grey to long it will worry my daughter…I know Creek robbed you of your hope as well as your happiness this time but please let my words give you hope again let them ignite that warrior's heart of yours…I'm aware I am asking a lot of you but please let your warriors heart guide you in this Branch…"

It was at this point that the tears in the eyes of the blue troll spilled over, they flowed down onto his cheeks in rivers, he was not only embraced by his family as he wept but Pansy too, they all held Branch supporting him as he cried out his heart and they wouldn't allow the blue troll to fall down onto his knees as he wanted to. Then suddenly from all around them the healer and all the other trolls there heard Poppy's voice screaming with fear and pain in her voice. "BRANCH!"

As he heard her voice screaming his name the blue troll, with tears still on his cheeks looked up at the sky, then Branch shuddered and nuzzled closer to his family who held him a little tighter. Slowly but surely the blue troll brought his crying back under control, when he had done this Sky spoke to him first. "Be brave son."

Shimmer was the one to speak next. "My handsome boy, just remember that although you can't see us we love you and we are always there with you."

Pansy smiled at Branch and said softly. "Never forget you have a warrior's heart. Please take good care of my daughter blue warrior." The blue troll said nothing to this he just gave the Queen a nod.

Rosiepuff gently stroked her grandson's hair, eventually he looked at her, the old troll smiled at her grandson softly and then said to him as gently as possible. "It's time to go back to your life now Branch."

For a few moments after his grandma spoke these words the blue troll closed his eyes as an expression of pain flittered across his face and then Branch pulled himself together, the blue troll decided that as he was clearly going to go back to Poppy then he was going to go back without any more tears. The blue troll quickly wiped his tears away, he gave his family and Pansy one last hug, Branch then nodded at them all, he reluctantly released them and stepped back from the other trolls. Sky, Shimmer, Rosiepuff and Pansy all smiled at him, he smiled back, then stepped away from them, the blue troll gave them all a wave, which they returned, then Branch turned away from them and started following the glowing pink line which connected him to Poppy away from his family and back to the troll he had always loved…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine:

Little did the purple troll know that one of the younger trolls who had been unable to sleep that night had seen Creek carrying Branch through the troll tree, deeply concerned by what he had witnessed the little troll had slipped out of his window and carefully followed the older troll through the troll tree. Reed knew that there was something wrong with what he was seeing, now very worried for Branch the little green troll had rushed back through the troll tree, he had made his way to the royal pod and hammered relentlessly on the door. Soon the lights inside the pod came on and when the door to the pod was opened both Peppy and Poppy stood there wrapped in dressing gowns. As soon as they noticed the little troll standing on their doorstep out of breath and clearly shaking with distress they had quickly brought Reed into the royal pod. As soon as they had the green troll settled on a chair, Poppy knelt down and addressed the child as gently as was possible. "Reed what is it?"

"I saw Creek he was carrying healer Branch…But the healer was all floppy, something was wrong with him princess Poppy…I know something was wrong."

Poppy quickly shot her father a concerned look and spoke to her father. "I'm going to get the rest of the snack pack together as well as Daisy and go after them. Since Branch rejected Creek earlier today as a prospective mate Reed is more than likely right something is very wrong. Reed do you think you can show us the way back to where Creek was taking Branch?"

"Yes princess Poppy I can take you there."

"Right then, I'll go and get changed and then we will go." The pink troll told the younger quickly taking charge of the situation.

Before Poppy could leave the room to go and get changed Peppy spoke up. "Poppy there is something I need to tell you before you go…Something that I should have told you a while ago now…I just wanted to make sure that you wouldn't be hurt again…"

"Dad what is it?" The princess asked her father with concern.

"Branch…Branch is your royal soul mate."

"What?" Poppy asked this question with wide eyes and in a disbelieving whisper.

The King had the grace to look very ashamed as he repeated himself. "Branch is your royal soul mate."

The princess covered her mouth with one hand, the wide eyed Poppy didn't say a word instead she dashed into her bedroom, the pink troll surfaced a few moments later dressed to go out and find the one she now knew was her soul mate. Poppy looked across the pod at her father and then spoke to him. "I'll talk to you about all of this later dad and please keep the lights of the pod on for when I get back with Branch, and if I don't come back within the hour wake the rest of the troll tree to look for us. I'll get Daisy to have her father on standby in case we need him. Come on Reed lets go and get the others." Poppy quickly lifted the younger troll up onto her shoulders, before she then dashed off out of the royal pod and into the troll tree.

It didn't take the princess long to visit Reeds parents to explain why she need him to come with her at this moment and with their agreement for Reed to go with her Poppy set off again. Quickly the princess woke the rest of the snack pack who as soon as they heard Branch was in trouble were instantly ready to go with Poppy and help her to rescue their friend. After Poppy had gathered the snack pack together they made their way to Oak and Daisy's home to wake them, once they were awake and everything which had happened had been explained to Daisy and Oak the white troll and her father had both agreed with the pink troll that something very bad probably was going on. Oak had instantly agreed to Poppy's request that he stay awake and on standby in case he was needed for any reason after they had found Branch. At this point Daisy had quickly left the main room of the pod to fetch her healer's satchel and as she did so the white troll noticed a green bottle sitting on the counter which the female healer was sure hadn't been their earlier. Daisy shrugged to herself, she was about to leave the room when the white troll had an overwhelming urge to pick this bottle up, Daisy didn't fight this urge instead she crossed the room, the healer picked up the bottle and carefully slipped it into her bag before joining the others and setting off with them to go to find Branch.

Reed eventually led them to the bottom of the troll tree were there was a hidden entrance to some caves, once here Poppy placed the little troll down onto his feet and spoke to Reed. "Thank you for helping us to find this place now I want you to go straight home now alright."

"Yes princess Poppy I'll go home, but can someone come and tell me if healer Branch is alright?"

Poppy smiled at the younger troll. "Of cause I'll make sure you are told."

With this assurance given Reed ran off back home, Poppy stood, she turned her attention towards the cave entrance, the pink troll was radiating anger, all of her friends as well as Daisy were well aware that their usually placid princess was none too happy with Creek right now and they almost pitied the purple troll as they knew when Poppy's anger and protective feelings over a troll were roused like this the result wasn't going to be pretty. Together the friends entered the caves, once inside the trolls drew torches out of their hair but didn't light them yet as they didn't want to give their presence away to Creek just yet, instead they all stood quietly listening, then after a few moments they heard the sounds of footsteps and Creek came out of one of the passages many passages. As soon as he noticed all of the other trolls, the purple troll gave a start of surprise, he turned to flee back the way he had come, but before he could go any were Poppy's pink hair shot out and curled round his body pinioning his arms to his side and curling tightly round his hair so he couldn't use it on her. "Creek what have you done with Branch!" Poppy demanded of the purple troll, wrapping her hair more tightly round his body squeezing him hard.

He laughed cruelly at her but answered this demand. "If I can't have him then you weren't going to! I told him you wouldn't come and that you didn't love him. I told him that your father would never tell you the truth about the relationship between you both and that even if he did you would never want him as your soul mate. He went grey again, it was wonderful to watch him lose all hope and happiness again, Branch didn't even fight me when I gave him destrious…"

His sentence trailed off as Poppy tightened her hair round him in a bone crushing squeeze, before she then flung the purple troll down onto the ground of the cave with all her strength and then gestured at Biggie, Smidge Satin and Chenille. "Take him away, put him in prison so I can deal with him later." With a nod to the now furious princess Smidge wrapped her very strong hair around Creek and with the others Poppy had pointed at with her she carried the purple troll away. Poppy happy that the purple troll was now taken care of lit her torch, this action was copied by the other trolls and then together they carefully headed further into the caves going in the direction from which Creek had appeared earlier on. As they made their way quickly but carefully along the caves passage Poppy turned her attention to Daisy and said to her in a voice full of fear. "Destrious is bad isn't it?"

"Yes, Poppy it's bad…Very bad…I won't lie to you princess it's a poison a powerful one…We just have to hope that we have gotten to Branch quickly enough and that he had enough of his usual stubbornness left despite Creeks cruel words to fight the poison."

A short while after Daisy had said this to the princess they found the part of the cave Branch was in, all of the trolls instantly noticed that male troll was a pale grey and totally motionless on the floor of the cave. "BRANCH!" Poppy yelled the fear and pain she was feeling in that moment was clear in her voice as she ran to his side with Daisy right beside her.

The rest of the snack pack went to follow their princess but Guy Diamond held them back and shook his head at them. "We'd only be in the way." He told them as gently as he could, the rest of the snack pack realised that the sparkling troll was correct and they stood together in the entrance of the cave watching, waiting and hoping.

The princess was now kneeling on one side of the grey troll, while the white troll was kneeling on the other, Daisy quickly lifted Branch's arm, the female healer let out a breath she hadn't know she had been holding and then addressed Poppy. "I have a pulse, but it's weak Poppy talk to Branch try and keep him with us while I get the medicine ready to give to him."

The princess gave the white troll a nod of understanding, she took one of his limp hands into hers, Poppy held it tightly in her own, the pink troll pressed a soft kiss to the back of his hand and then just poured everything that was in her heart out to him hoping that where ever the grey troll was he could somehow hear her. "Branch please, please fight this…I don't care if you stay grey…I don't care if you can never tell me you love me again… Just don't leave me please…I'm so sorry that I ran away from you after we danced together…I was so scared of getting hurt again and I hurt you instead…I know…I know you want to be with family but…But I can't lose you…I'm to selfish to let you go to them Branch…My soul mate…My precious soul royal mate please…Please come back to me…"

As she spoke to Branch Daisy had drawn the green bottle out of her healer's bag, she uncorked it and at the same time the female healer mentally thanked whatever force it had been which had earlier made her pick up this bottle which she wouldn't normally carry. The white troll opened Branch's mouth, she carefully sat him up, the healer gave the other healer the liquid within the bottle working his throat gently to get it into the other troll and once it was all gone Daisy, lay him back down and placed an ear to his chest listening to Branch's heart beat which started to grow stronger. "It's working." The white troll told the princess as she lifted her head back up from his chest.

Poppy met her gaze and said softly her voice shaking as she spoke. "Isn't there anything I can do to help him other than talk to Branch?"

Daisy was thoughtful for a few moments before she answered the princess's question. "Well…When Creek broke your heart there was something Branch did to you at the time which help you to recover."

"What was it? Please tell me Daisy."

"Branch took you in his arms, he held you so that your ear was against his chest over his heart, so you could hear it beating and that calmed you…It might help Branch too."

Carefully Poppy gathered the pale, limp troll into her arms, Daisy carefully positioned Branch in her arms so that his hands were on his chest and his head was turned to one side with his ear against Poppy's chest over were her heart was. A tense silence filled the room, every set of eyes was on the pale troll in Poppy's arms, then a small sigh of breath escaped from between the lips of the grey troll, Daisy smiled with relief and Poppy let her tears fall finally. "Oh, oh thank goodness." The princess managed to say in a wavering voice.

"Branch isn't out of the woods yet, Poppy we need to get him back to the troll tree, the sooner my father can look at him the better."

Poppy gave her a nod of agreement and together all of the trolls quickly set off back towards the troll tree. When they made it back to the troll tree, Daisy started to leave the group to fetch her father and as she went to go the pink troll called out to her. "I'm taking Branch to my home!"

The healer gave her a nod to show she had heard the princess then ran off towards her home, Cooper had run ahead of the pink troll to tell her father that his daughter was on her way back with a gravely ill Branch. Poppy made her way back to her home, the door to the pod was standing open her father was in the doorway, he quickly moved out of the way of his daughter as she came towards him carrying the very pale grey Branch. Poppy took her soul mate towards her room, Suki walked round the princess, she pulled the sheets of the bed down and the pink troll gave her friend a grateful smile. Poppy carefully lowered Branch into her bed, the pink troll instantly followed him into the bed and then gently moved him close to her making sure to keep his ear pressed to her chest in order to make sure that her soul mate could still hear her heart beating. "Keep fighting Branch, just keep fighting for me."

Peppy stood in the doorway watching his daughter, he felt hugely guilty for not telling her that Branch was her soul mate before this had happened. "I'm so sorry Poppy I should have told you the truth about Branch, but Creek had hurt you so badly and I didn't want you to be hurt more than you had been."

"Dad it's happened now, but I do wish you had told me the truth then this might never have had a chance to happen."

Silence came over the pod Peppy knew that his daughter was right, this silence was broken a few moments later when Smidge, Biggie and the twins came into the royal pod and entered Poppy's room. It was the large blue troll who spoke for the group. "Creek is in prison, Chef and several other Bergans and some trolls who had noticed us coming back with Creek and have been told what happened are guarding him, none of them are too happy with what he has done to Branch."

Poppy gave them a nod. "Thank you. Biggie would you go and tell little Reed we got Branch back, try not to tell him just how bad thing are."

"Don't worry I'll find the right words." The large troll assured his friend before he left the royal pod to go to see Reed and tell him the news of Branch's rescue.

"How is Branch?" Satin asked gently after the blue troll had left the room.

"I don't know, I just don't know…I can't lose him I just can't." Poppy said tearfully before kissing her soul mate on his forehead.

Before they could say anything more to their friend they were moving out of the way to let Oak and Daisy into Poppy's room, the two healers quickly went around the bed to the other side of the bed from the princess. Oak listened to Branch's heart, he took in the grey troll's pale colour, he opened his bag and pulled out another of those green bottles Poppy had seen Daisy with in the cave. The old troll with the help of his daughter gave Branch the medicine in this second bottle, they all waited to see if anything would happen, so when the grey troll took a deeper breath then his last few ones had been Oak gave a pleased nod. "Good…Branch is responding well. I have all of the bottles of ladrine we have with me. Daisy is going to go home and make some more in case we need it, but I am hoping that after we get a third dose of the medicine into Branch we won't need any more of it. Poppy it's going to take Branch a long time to recover from this, he will need to stay close to you like this as hearing your heart beat will keep him calm, make sure to talk to him and sing to him as often as you can it will help Branch even if you don't think it does trust me it will."

"If that's what it takes to make Branch better than of cause I will do it." Poppy promised the older troll.

"Right then let's get the third dose of ladrine into Branch." The healers did just that together and once this third dose of the medicine was given to the grey troll he started to become a darker shade of grey which relived Poppy greatly. After this was done Daisy left to go home and make more of the medicine just in case it was needed but just like her father the white troll was hoping that after this third dose of medication it wouldn't be needed.

Peppy addressed his daughter in a very serious voice at this point. "Poppy since Creek hurt your soul mate I need to know what you want done with him?"

"As long as my soul mate survives then he will be kept in prison for the rest of his life but if Branch doesn't recover then he will have killed a royal soul mate and Creek will lose his life too."

"I understand." Peppy said softly.

Together both Oak and the King left the room ushering the rest of the snack pack with them, this meant that Poppy was now alone with her soul mate. Once the princess knew she was alone with him at last the pink troll lifted the hand on the other side of Branch from her up, she kissed the back of it and then pressed it to her cheek before saying to him softly. "I hope you wake up soon…I have so much I need to tell you. Get better for me quickly Branch."

The grey troll's condition didn't change for days and during that time Poppy kept speaking to him, she sang to the other troll as often as possible. Three days after the princess had brought Branch back to the royal pod Poppy sighed and looked down at the grey troll in her arms. "Come on Branch, I need you to open your eyes and talk to me…My soul mate please."

Very slowly Branch's blue eyes inched opened, he looked side wards towards Poppy and said in a very soft voice. "Poppy."

"Branch…Oh Branch." Poppy kissed him on the forehead, with tears streaming down her cheeks because she was so happy to hear his voice at last and see his eyes open once more.

"My stubborn Poppy." He said with a small smile for her, before his eyes closed and he fell back to sleep beside her once more.

She whispered to him in return. "My stubborn Branch."

Poppy had wanted to run around the whole troll tree screaming the news that Branch had woken up for the first time, but instead she hugged him closer to her for a few moments and contented herself with telling Daisy and Oak when they came to see how Branch was doing. The two healers both agreed that this was a good sign, after this first waking Branch slowly started to spend more time awake and his recovery then began in earnest. One day two weeks after he had first woken up Branch was sitting up in bed, with Poppy cuddled into his side and he said to her softly. "I got to see heaven you know, I met my family and I met your mother there too. They all told me it wasn't my time yet, that I had to come back to you and your mother told me to tell you she loves you." Poppy found herself looking up at him wide eyed, he looked down at her and then spoke again. "Then I heard your voice…I heard you scream my name and I knew I couldn't leave you…Because your father and mother had told me how important a royal soul mate is I knew I couldn't cause you all the pain which I was sure that I would cause you if I left you…"

"I'm glad you came back to me…I wouldn't want to be without you."

"Your mother told me to follow what she called my warriors heart and it was my heart which told me that Queen Pansy was right I needed to come back to you. What happened to Creek?" Branch asked her the concern in his voice was clear as he did so.

"A warrior's heart yes…I think my mother was right to say you have a warrior's heart. As for Creek, as the law dictates he is in prison for the rest of his life so he won't ever be let back out, he has also had all of his hair cut off so he can't use it as a weapon and it will continue to be cut when it grows back. I should tell you that Creek turned grey when I informed him that you had survived his attempt on your life."

"I see, I'm glad he can't harm either of us again."

"So am I." This would be the only time the two trolls would talk about Creek during Branch's recovery and even after it they would never use the other troll's name again, instead they would refer to Creek as the traitor.

"Poppy may I call you my soul mate?" As the grey troll asked her this question his voice was soft and tentative.

"Of cause you can, in fact I'd be honoured for you to call me your soul mate."

Slowly Branch smiled, he very gently placed a kiss to her forehead, Poppy leant up into the kiss determined to show him she liked it. "My soul mate, my Poppy."

As soon as he spoke those words the princess felt a rush of warmth and love flood through her and she beamed a smile at the other troll. "My Branch, my royal soul mate." Poppy was thrilled to see the smile on the face of the grey troll grow to almost the size of those she knew he could give when he had his colours and she returned his kiss on her forehead with one to his cheek before settling herself back against his side.

As Branch's strength grew over the next few weeks and he started to move around again Poppy was right at her soul mates side helping him to recover in any way which she could, the princess refused to let him be moved out of her bed, in the end Branch had given in to his soul mate and let Poppy have her way. When Oak and Daisy had said that the grey troll was well enough to start practising yoga and meditation again, Poppy and the rest of the snack pack joined him determined to make sure that their friend wouldn't associate something he used to find calming to the traitor Creek. As time passed and despite her ever cheerful and hopeful personality the pink troll was starting to think that Branch wasn't going to ever get his colours back or tell her he loved her, Poppy couldn't help but feel if he didn't then she deserved that for not treasuring the one she loved in the way she should have. Still deep down inside herself Poppy held onto hope that somehow some way she would help Branch find his true colours again, the princess also hoped that someday even if she couldn't get his colours back that eventually if she loved him enough, showed that love and expressed it as much as she could around Branch that he would tell her he loved her again.


	10. Chapter 10

**slycooper1 (Guest): I love that's song from Quest for Camelot too, unfortunately including lyrics that aren't your own can get your story taken down but you may find this song hinted at here if you look for it.**

 **StarlightSinger32: Yep he's back and alive! As for colours you'll see….**

 **Just Me: LoL baldy well that's fitting.**

Chapter ten:

Three months later Branch was feeling much better, in fact he was almost back to normal now, it had still taken both Oak and Daisy to convince Poppy that the grey troll should now be fine to go back to his own pod and start living his life as a healer again. So, it was that Branch was once more doing his healers round, but every time the grey troll went out to see those trolls on his round Poppy was always waiting for him and accompanied him throughout the whole of his round. The grey troll knew that the princess was worried about him, he did enjoy her company but he worried that she should be spending some more time with her other friends as well as with him. So one day after he had finished his round Branch turned to Poppy, he took both of her hands into his, he smiled at her slightly and then said to the pink troll. "I'm going to be fine Poppy, you don't have to come with me everyday and before you think it no I don't dislike you being with me on my round, I just worry that you should be spending time doing things with your friends and doing your duty as the princess of the troll tree instead of being with me all of the time."

"I know, I know you're going to be alright, I just worry about you I can't help myself…"

Before she could say anymore Branch interrupted her saying gently. "Poppy please go and have some fun with the rest of the snack pack, I am sure you are worrying them and all I plan to do tonight now my round is over is some yoga and meditation."

"You're sure you are going to be all right doing that on your own I don't want you to start to think about that traitor."

Branch let out a gentle sigh, he slowly placed one of her hands on his chest over his heart. "I'm going to be fine, my warriors heart won't give up, I'm not going to think about him I promise and besides which you don't need to worry about me leaving you after all I've been assured my time isn't any time soon."

Poppy gave him a nod, which he returned, Branch then let go of the hands of the princess but Poppy kept her hand on his chest where it had been. "A warrior's heart…" The pink troll whispered softly to herself, to the healer it sounded almost like Poppy was trying to remember something but just couldn't quiet do so. Then she surprised Branch by, removing her hand yanking up his healer's shirt and pressing her lips to the skin of his chest over his heart. The grey troll took a deep breath, that simple action made everything inside him feel like it was suddenly tingling with energy. Slowly Poppy pulled back, Branch tucked his shirt back into his trousers, he waited for the princess to explain herself but she just gave him a small sad smile before dashing off into the tree.

Branch watched her run away from him for a second time, but this time he wasn't in pain, he knew she was and the grey troll was more than just a little confused by what had just happened. Branch was well aware that just as Pansy had told him she would be that Poppy was worried about his grey state and unhappy state. Still there was something about what the princess had just done to him which had the grey troll wondering what she had been trying to do. Frowning slightly Branch made his way to the royal pod rather than going home as he had intended to do, when he arrived there the grey troll knocked on the door, it was answered a few moments later by King Peppy, who noticing it was Branch quickly ushered him into the royal pod.

The healer found himself a seat in the main room of the pod, he then turned his attention to peppy who had chosen a seat near to the grey troll and was watching him with worried eyes. "I'm sure that by now Poppy has told you about my little visit to heaven."

"Yes she did."

Happy that he didn't have to explain his visit to heaven to the old troll Branch spoke to the King again. "Good, while I was there your wife told me I had a warrior's heart, just now your daughter muttered that to herself, before pulling my shirt up and kissing my chest over my heart…It made me feel very strange…What is going on?"

Peppy let out a gasp and it took him a few moments to find his voice and say to the other troll. "A warrior's heart…Your sure that's what my wife said to you?"

"Yes, my recollection of my time in heaven is very clear, Queen Pansy definitely told me that I had a warrior's heart."

"One moment." With this said the old troll rose from his chair, he went into his room and came back with an old slender book in his hands and sat in the chair right beside Branch's this time. "My wife brought this book for Poppy before she died, my daughter used to love to have me read from it…I think it made her feel connected to the mother she had never known, there was one particular story in here which she loved most of all." Carefully Peppy opened the book up, Branch looked down at the paged before him and his eyes widened.

Together the two male trolls read out the title. "The grey troll prince with the warrior's heart."

Branch found himself swallowing hard, his eyes found the old troll sitting beside him and his eyes held tears in them. "Poppy always loved this prince…I'm so sorry I didn't realise before…She loved him because he is you…How couldn't I have seen it…?"

"King Peppy…" Branch began.

The old troll interrupted him saying firmly. "Please just Peppy Branch."

"Very well Peppy, what is that story about? Does it explain why Poppy kissed me on my chest over my heart?"

"It does explain that…Shall I…Shall I tell you the story Branch?"

"Please."

This one word was said so softly it almost made Peppy cry, but the King pulled himself together, cleared his throat and started to read to Branch. "Once upon a time there was a grey troll, he had lost all his happiness after those he loved most were taken from him, but despite this the grey troll was kind and compassionate to the other trolls around him and deep inside his heart the grey troll refused to give up hope that someday he would find his colours again. This determination and hope caused the grey troll to be referred to by the rest of his tribe as the one with the warrior's heart. Then one day a princess from a far off country came to his lands desperately seeking a way to cure her people of a grave illness, she had been told by a wise old sage that only the one with the warriors heart could save her people. After hearing this the grey troll offered to help the princess if she would do one thing for him in return should he succeed in curing her people. The princess asked him what it was he wanted from her, the grey troll told her that all he wanted her to do was to kiss his chest over his heart and the princess seeing no harm in this request agreed. So it was that the grey troll came back to her kingdom, as soon as he got to see the sickness first hand the grey troll knew exactly what it was and soon the whole kingdom was cured of this illness. When this was done the grey troll went to the princess, he asked her to keep her promise, the princess said she would, so before the whole troll tree the grey troll took off his top and the princess kissed his chest over his heart. As she pulled back the princess was amazed to see that the grey troll was glowing with bright light from within, he then began to dance a wooing dance around her and as he did so his colours returned and with joy in her heart the princess joined him in his dance. When the dance was over the now no longer grey troll sung of his love of her to the princess, quickly she joined her voice to his and then in that moment the princess knew she had found her royal soul mate, this was confirmed only a few moments later when they were both crowned with crowns made of light. The princess realised that just when she had been about to give up hope that she had found her prince at last and it taught her a lesson she would teach all of her heirs hope is always there you just have to look for it. The prince and princess were married shortly after and they both lived happily ever after." As he finished the story Peppy turned over the last page of the story to show Branch an illustrated page, in the illustration the princess was pink just like Poppy, but the prince, the grey troll could hardly believe it, as the prince looked just as he did when he had his colours.

"The prince looks just like me…"

"Branch I think that in a way he is you." The old troll told the younger as gently as possible.

"But how?" The grey troll asked him very confused.

The King shook his head. "I don't know how…thought I do know from the history of our tribe this has happened once or twice before. I think Poppy was hoping your reaction to her kiss might be the same as his and was upset to find that it wasn't."

"I haven't tried dancing it yet…To be honest I have been a bit afraid to try to perform my wooing dance again after last time…"

"Branch…it will be fine this time you have to believe that. Just try dancing your wooing dance again and see how it makes you feel." The older troll told the younger, determinedly trying to help that seed of hope inside Branch grow stronger.

"I'll think about it." The grey troll promised, the King before he stood and left the royal pod clearly deep in thought. Peppy watched the younger troll walk away, he hoped that Branch would start to try dancing again and that he would hopefully be ready to try dancing his wooing dance again soon. The King knew usually single trolls only felt the urge to dance and sing for their mate during summer but Peppy was hoping that when Branch would feel the same urge when he regained his colours.

The grey troll went home, he settled on the floor of his pod, but found he couldn't meditate there were just too many thoughts running around his head to make it possible. Sighing Branch stood back up, he considered yoga but he had a funny feeling that wasn't going to be able to do that either. The grey troll moved across his pod, a few moments later music filled the pod, music which Branch hadn't listened to in months. Then slowly but surely, he started to move to the music, as he danced the grey troll was careful not to push himself this first time but he had to admit it felt wonderful to dance like this again.

That night when Branch went to bed he found himself dreaming, well more accurately remembering, he was surrounded by darkness and the pain he could feel was excruciating. Branch didn't want to be here but the pink line had guided him to this place and the healer could hear Poppy's voice, it was so full of pain and fear as she spoke to him. "Branch please, please fight this…I don't care if you stay grey…I don't care if you can never tell me you love me again… Just don't leave me please…I'm so sorry that I ran away from you after we danced together…I was so scared of getting hurt again and I hurt you instead…I know…I know you want to be with family but…But I can't lose you…I'm to selfish to let you go to them Branch…My soul mate…My precious soul royal mate please…Please come back to me…" As she spoke the grey troll could hear his own heart beating steadily, he refused to hurt the one he loved so deeply by leaving her. When he had made the decision that he didn't want to hurt Poppy, Branch knew he wasn't going to give up on fighting his way back to her, so he did as Pansy had told him to the grey troll let her words and Poppy's relight the fire of hope inside him which Creek had so cruel snuffed out. Branch heard her heart beating, that just made the grey troll fight what had been done to him all the harder, the healer felt himself breath he heard her relief in the simple words of thank goodness, all the time he was in the darkness he could hear Poppy's heart, her voice and her songs, they had kept him fighting.

When Branch woke the next morning, the grey troll realised he had never thanked the princess for saving him or for staying with him the whole time he was recovering and the healer felt like an idiot for not doing that most simple of things. Quickly the healer got out of bed and dressed, as today was his day off Branch set off looking for the princess, he found Poppy with the snack pack, as the grey troll walked up behind the princess he made hand signals to the others not to give him away which they caught and being more than happy to help the grey troll the snack pack had just carried on talking to Poppy as if nothing unusual was going on. Branch walked right up behind the princess, he slipped his arms around her waist, placed his head onto her shoulder and hugged her to him gently. The pink troll gave a start of surprise, she quickly looked down at the hands around her waist, as soon as Poppy did this she knew who was holding her but despite this she found herself asking with a touch of awe to her voice. "Branch?"

"Yes my soul mate?" As he asked her this the other members of the snack pack smiled at each other and drifted away from them together wanting to give the two trolls some time alone.

"You hugging me…" Poppy said redundantly.

"I am, I realised that I hadn't thanked you yet."

"Thanked me? What do you need to thank me for?" The princess asked the one she loved with confusion.

"I realised I never told you I could hear you talking to me and singing to me the whole time until I woke up the first time, I know that I told you I heard you call my name…I thought I'd made it obvious enough but then I thought well maybe I hadn't. I heard every word you said Poppy, it kept me fighting, it made me cling onto hope, I didn't want to give up because you were cheering for me, you kept me going thank you…Thank you for bringing me back and for taking care of me for as long as you did."

Branch's words of thanks made the princess want to cry and Poppy didn't stop herself from crying, the tears flowed as she spoke to him. "How can you thank me…I took you away from your family…You're here because I couldn't let you go, because I couldn't stand the thought of losing you."

Having heard enough Branch took his arms from round the waist of the princess, he removed his chin from her shoulder, then came to stand in front of the princess, he pulled Poppy in putting his arms around her as he did so and kissed her full on the lips. The pink troll let out a noise of surprise, but before she could even think about responding to this kiss, Branch was pulling back, all Poppy wanted to do was pull him back in for another kiss, so she decided that was exactly what she would do, the princess grabbed the front of the grey troll's shirt, she pulled him in, closed her eyes and kissed him hard. Branch closed his eyes he leant into the kiss, starting to return it, as he did this Poppy let out a hum of appreciation and moved her hands from his shirt up to his shoulders. The two trolls slowly and reluctantly broke the kiss, the pink troll sighed with pleasure, Branch smiled at the princess who said to him softly. "I've been wanting us to kiss for such a long time and it was as wonderful as I had hoped it would be."

"Good I'm glad to hear it, kissing you felt amazing and I look forward to doing it again."

Poppy gave the grey troll a coy smile. "We could kiss again right now." Branch didn't have to be told twice, he brought his lips to those of the other troll once again.

The princess quickly started returning this kiss, she moved closer to the grey troll moving her hands up to run her fingers into the hair of the healer who let out a soft sigh as she did this. Branch moved his hands from her waist he brought his hands up, carefully the grey troll took Poppy's hair band out and then ran his fingers into her hair causing the princess to shudder with pleasure. Panting hard the pink troll broke the kiss, she let out a sound which was a combination of a sigh and a moan and then blushed brightly having never made such a such a sound before. Branch smiled at the troll in his arms, he nuzzled into her neck for a moment and then the healer spoke to her in a clear but gentle voice. "Poppy never feel guilty for bringing me back, I'm truly glad that you brought me back to my life. I won't say I won't miss my family, but I know my mother told me the truth that even though I can't see them they are with me even now, just as I am sure that your mother is with you too. Poppy…I…I…" The grey troll gave a frustrated grumble and pushed himself away from the princess.

Poppy reacted quickly she grabbed hold of Branch and pulled him close to her once more before putting her arms back around him. "Don't...Don't be angry with yourself, don't push yourself...I know it must be hard to say those words to me after the way I reacted to them last time...But I want to hear you say them to me. I hope knowing that will help you to find saying the words to me easier."

Branch gasped with surprise breath before he said. "You want me to say it again...?"

"Yes I do very much...I want to say those words to you to but something inside me keeps telling me I need to wait until you have said them to me first...I know I said I didn't care if you could never tell me again, but truthfully I do want to hear those words from you, over and over again."

The grey troll was to stunned to talk for a moment and when he did at last it was in a whisper. "You want to hear me say those words that much?" Poppy simply gave him a nod, the healer found himself smiling at the one he loved after the pink troll had said what she had those words just didn't feel as daunting as they had done before. "I love you Poppy."

The princess blinked at him for a moment clearly stunned to hear those words being spoken by him so soon. "Did you just say...?" This time he answered her question with a nod, Poppy hugged Branch tightly and then said to him. "I love you too Branch so very much."

The healer let out a sigh of contentment, slowly his arms came up, Branch put them around the one he loved holding her just as tightly as she was holding him and now the grey troll had told Poppy how much he loved her Branch just wanted to do so over and over again but instead of doing so the grey troll contented himself with holding her close to him instead. Then slowly blushing slightly Branch began to share a little of his often hidden and as he called it bad poetry with Poppy. "The moon is a pale and envious ghost in comparison to your beauty. The stars cannot sparkle as brightly as the love I have seen in your eyes and the suns light is never as strong as the hope you always hold inside your heart."

Poppy found that for a few moments she just couldn't speak and then very softly she said. "That was beautiful…That day we spoke about you loving someone, I was the star you were talking about wasn't I?"

"Yes…You were always my beautiful pink star, my light in a dark place, my guide through the pain of my grey, lonely days and the glimmer of hope that my happiness could be found again."

"Oh Branch." Poppy said as she gulped back tears which were threatening to spill over for the second time.

"Poppy I want you to understand something and I want you to believe me are you listening?" Poppy continued to hold him but nodded against her head against Branch's neck. "I am glad to be back here with you, your soul is the other half of mine and my heart it belongs to you and only you. We are connected in a way I could never have foreseen but now I know what I am to you and what you are to me I don't want to be any were but here with you."

Poppy didn't know what to say to this at first, she just hugged Branch a little harder before she found her voice at last. "I believe you and I'm glad that you feel that way."

Branch swallowed then slowly and a little hesitantly for the first time since he had come back to Poppy he began to sing he asked the princess what she could see, she sang to the blue troll that through him she could see heaven. As the princess sang back to him the courage of the healer grew Branch told the pink troll in song that she made his life worthwhile and then the two trolls joined their voices together singing that here their hearts were as one. Poppy told him in song that loving him had taken her by surprise, Branch sang back to her that she made him feel like he alone was enough for her. They sang together that they would always be together from now and until forever. As their song ended the two trolls reluctantly broke their hug, their shared a loving smile, followed by a short, gentle kiss, after which the healer then handed back her hair band and Poppy placed it back into her hair. When the princess had finished putting her hair back up the couple then went to look for their friends, after finally confessing he loved Poppy Branch wanted to talk to Suki about putting together a little surprise for his soul mate. So when they found the snack pack the grey troll caught the eye of the DJ and together they moved off to one side.

Once Branch was sure that Poppy was not going to over hear them he addressed Suki. "I think I am going to be ready to dance my wooing dance for Poppy once more and try singing to her properly as part of a wooing."

"But it's out of season and you're not blue yet." The DJ said to the other troll with confusion.

The grey troll chuckled slightly. "Trust me when I say I'll be blue soon, I can feel it and as for it being out of season I just don't care, I love Poppy and I want to dance for her and then sing for her as well this time. Do you think you can help me by playing the music for my dance for me?"

The orange haired troll placed her hands to her hips and said to the other troll. "Of cause I can, when will you need me to play it."

"Well I was hoping that we could head to my pod now so that I could give you my music before I have a chance to change my mind. I thought you could set up in the clearing at the bottom of the troll tree then when that was done and the music was playing I thought I would just go for it."

"Do you really think you are well enough for this?" Suki asked concerned that Branch might hurt himself by dancing to soon.

"I think I will be just fine but even if I'm not I know that Poppy will be more than happy to take care of me but more importantly then that my heart tells me that it is time."

The DJ found herself smiling at the other troll it was wonderful to hear him sound so confident about this and Suki gave him a nod. "Alright then, let's do this!"

Together they went back to the rest of the snack pack, Branch told them he had asked Suki to make him a special meditation mix and that they were off back to his pod so that he could show the other troll what music he wanted put in the mix. None of the other trolls found this idea strange so they said nothing as side by side the two trolls headed off into the tree towards Branch's home. When they arrived at Branch's pod the healer found his two pieces of music, he handed them across to Suki who took them from him and then dashing out of the grey troll's pod to go to her own, so that she could get her equipment, bring it down to the space before the troll tree and start to play this music. Branch watched the DJ hurry away with his music more than content that she was going to go and find her equipment before setting up at the base of the tree as they had discussed. The grey troll smiled to himself, he left his pod then made his way down the troll tree to the clearing, once he was there Branch made sure to conceal himself in the shadows of one of the mushrooms at the base of the tree so he wouldn't be easy to spot and then the grey troll then started to do a few warm up exercises.


	11. Chapter 11

**To those who stayed with this story welcome to the final chapter and thank you all for staying and reviewing it really kept me going on this story.**

Chapter eleven:

Once the DJ felt she had everything she needed to help Branch to be able to dance his wooing dance for Poppy and sing to her Suki then made her way back down the troll tree. The orange haired troll had several bugs helping her with all of her music equipment, the DJ was careful that they were not spotted by the rest of the snack pack as they made their way down the troll tree and the orange haired troll had to admit this wasn't a task which was managed easily. Once Suki was in the clearing at the base of the troll tree she let out a relived sigh glad that none of the other members of the snack pack had spotted her coming down here. The orange haired troll then looked around the clearing for Branch but no matter how hard she looked Suki couldn't see him any were. "Branch…?" The DJ was carefully to call this out as quietly as she could.

"I'm here." He said from the nearby shadows of a mushroom which caused Suki to give a gasp and a start of surprise.

The orange haired trolled spun round to look at him, she placed her hands onto her chest and looked at the Branch with wide eyes. "You scared me!"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to, being this colour makes me harder to see in the shadows. Can I be of any help setting your equipment up?"

"No thank you." With this said the DJ then started to set her music equipment up in the clearing, Branch watched Suki as she worked, the efficacy with which she worked clearly showed how many times over the years the orange haired troll had set this equipment up. Once the DJ was happy with her work, Suki got ready to start playing the music but before she did so the orange haired troll looked at Branch and said to him. "Are you ready?"

The grey troll gave her a nod and then said softly. "Yes, I am as ready as I am going to be."

Suki returned her nod with one of her own, she turned the volume on her equipment up and then hit play. As soon as the music filled the air Branch began to dance, as he started to move the orange haired troll knew that her eyes were wide and her mouth was open, she could hardly believe how well Branch danced. The DJ closed her mouth, she looked up into the troll tree she could see a pink blur moving quickly through the tree, which caused Suki to smile to herself, then the orange haired troll also noticed that the traitor was looking down from his prison pod at the dancing grey troll, she glared at him but he ignored her and continued to watch Branch dance. The DJ then turned her attention to Branch, if he felt the eyes of the other grey troll on him then the grey troll didn't show it and Suki decided to take her que in this matter from the troll who was soon to be her King and ignored the traitor.

Though the healer didn't show it on the outside he did feel the traitor watching him dance but Branch was determined that the other grey troll wasn't going to stop him living his life or from wooing Poppy as he wanted to. So Branch ignored him, instead of letting the traitor make him falter or question what he was doing the healer focused on the hope and the love her held in his heart for his princess and danced with all of the joy he felt. As he moved the grey troll could already feel the words of the song he was going to sing for Poppy starting to form in his mind and Branch smiled to himself, as he felt his confidence that this second time things would go well was growing with every moment. To the healer it felt as if every step of his dance and every beat of the music he danced to took him a little closer to his goal…Poppy.

When Poppy heard the music filling the air around her she froze for a moment, the princess had recognised this music instantly, her eyes went wide and quickly she started forward. "Poppy where are you going?" Biggie asked her with concern, even as he and the rest of the members of the snack pack quickly started to follow the pink troll through the troll tree.

"That's Branch's music!" Poppy called back to him, before she broke out into a run heading to the edge of one of the troll trees branches to try and work out where the music was coming from. Once she reached the edge of the branch the princess quickly looked around and she soon realized that the music was coming from below her. Hastily Poppy started to make her way down the troll tree, she followed the music moving as quickly as she could determined to get to where Branch was and dance with him again as well as accept him as her mate this time. Soon the princess was in the clearing at the base of the troll tree, the grey troll had his eyes opened as he danced this time, as he noticed Poppy Branch smiled at her, she smiled back at him then crossed the clearing and as the healer held his hand out towards her he princess put her hand into his. The grey troll closed his hand around that of the pink troll, they danced side by side in perfect harmony almost as if they had danced together like this a million times before.

As the two trolls danced Branch turned blue slowly but surely, the eyes of the princess went wide as she noticed that the one she loved was once more became blue, the wide eyes of Poppy became even wider as ever after his colours were returned the healer was still glowing with blue light. Slowly Poppy herself started to glow with pink light, the princess knew that this showed their bond as two soul mates, it marked Branch out for all to see as her royal soul mate and she loved the idea that now all of the other trolls knew that the blue troll was well and truly off limits to any of them. As the music began to end Branch performed the lift just as he had before and as he brought the princess down to the ground he smiled at her and said softly in a perfect echo of the first time they had danced together. "I love you Poppy."

"I love you too." The pink troll said in her own turn and the two glowing trolls shared a brief kiss after this confession.

As they pulled apart from this kiss the now blue troll lifted his angelic voice in song for only the second time since he had returned from heaven, he sung to Poppy of always being there for her whenever she needed him, his song told the princess that he could see her for who she really was, Branch confessed his love for her once more through this song and the healer also told her how beautiful he thought her true colours were. After he got part of the way through his song Poppy joined her voice to his and the two troll's voices harmonised perfectly, not that this surprised any of the other trolls listening to them, but this did not mean that the other trolls now listening to the new couple didn't enjoy listening to their performance. When the two troll's finished singing, they shared a second brief kiss, they kept this kiss short because there were well aware that all around them the other trolls of the troll tree were cheering for them. A few moments later Peppy was walking over to the couple who had by now stopped glowing, he slipped his old crown onto the head of his daughter where it seamlessly joined her flower headband and then from his hair produced a crown for Branch which he placed onto the head of the blue troll. The old troll smiled at them, he took a step back, bowed formally to the new couple before crying out with all of his might. "Your new Queen and King."

The cheering of the trolls grew even louder if that were possible, the new Queen and King knew that this meant there was going to be a spontaneous party and sure enough their hunch was proved correct as only a few moments later music was playing full blast and the trolls were having the time of their lives partying. Poppy and Branch however had quietly slipped away from the party, they were walking through the troll tree together heading for the royal pod as they walked Poppy spoke to her new King. "I guess that means we are married my love?"

"From what I understand of royal troll tradition yes, your father just joined us in marriage…If you'd rather I gave you back the crown and went back to my own pod though…" Branch got no further, Poppy kissed him hard and then yanked him inside the royal pod with her.

Four years later:

The young King was as loved by his people just as his Queen was, as over the years which had passed since being crowned King the blue troll had shown himself to be a good King, he was known to be down to earth, wise, fair and a planner. All of the trolls had to admit that the blue troll was the perfect complement to his, party loving, bubbly and enthusiastic wife. Even though he was King Branch still practiced his healing and although he no longer had a healer's round the King was often called on for difficult cases. A year after Peppy had married them Branch had given Poppy a gold ring set the whole way around it's middle with blue stones in his two shades of blue to ware on her middle finger of her left hand as a sign that they were married. Poppy had returned this romantic gesture on the part of her husband by finding out were Branch had brought the ring from and having one made but with pink stones round the centre and it now sat on the middle finger of Branch's left hand. It had been on their two year wedding anniversary that the blue troll had presented his wife with a book of his best poetry, something which the Queen treasured and loved to read as often as she could.

As for the traitor, he was remained in prison and his hair was still cut off regularly to prevent him from having a weapon. Despite the fact he was proving to be a model prisoner Poppy refused to release him, she didn't want him causing any more trouble for herself, Branch or any of the other trolls in her care and her people stood by the pink troll's decision in this mater after all they had seen the harm the traitor could do first hand. The other reason that the Queen refused to release the traitor was because despite all of the time which had passed any time Creek noticed Branch around the troll tree he would follow the King with hungry eyes, a look which Poppy didn't like in the slightest.

When the royal pod came into view at last King Branch smiled it felt wonderful to come home after a long day, a few seconds after the blue troll had thought this a couple of excited young voices yelled. "DAD!" Just moments before the King was tackled by a blue and pink blur.

Branch chuckled, the blue troll looked down onto his twin son and daughter, who were hugging him hard, the little girl was all pink like her mother and had been named Pansy, Shimmer for the two grandmothers she would never know and the boy had the same two shades of blue as his father for his colouring, he was called Sky, Peppy for his two grandfathers neither of whom he would know either…Peppy's death three years ago had been quite hard for Poppy at first, but she was comforted both by the fact that he had slipped away quietly in his sleep one night just after the twins had made their way into the world and by Branch who had told her to remember what he had been told in heaven, that even though they couldn't be seen those who were no longer here they were still with them.

"Have you two been good for you mum today?" The King asked his children.

"We were extra good…We sang to the baby to sleep today for mum! Oh, and mum says she has decided on the name." Pansy said in a big rush of words before she and her brother set to tugging on their father's clothes. "Come on you need to get home so mum can tell us what our sisters name is!"

Laughing openly now the blue troll, quickly made his way home, when he came in the door of the royal pod, as had become a ritual for them both Branch removed his crown he settled it on the table next to Poppy's, he then hung up his long green Kings cloak on the peg by the door were he always put it when he got home. Poppy and he had long ago decided that in their pod they were just Poppy and Branch mother and father too two…well now three young trolls not the King and Queen. The Queen looked up from rocking their new daughter she smiled across at her husband, the blue troll smiled back before crossing the room to Poppy's side he placed a kiss to her cheek before looking down at their daughter in her arms, she was a lovely shade of deep purple and had pink hair towards the base of her head which faded from that to purple and then to royal blue. "The twins tell me you've chosen a name for her love?"

"I have and I hope you will like it. I decided to call her Rosiepuff."

Branch found himself grinning widely at his wife. "I think that is the perfect name thank you my soul mate."

"I'm glad you like it my soul mate." Poppy said smiling back at her husband, glad to see that he was happy with her choice of name for their new daughter. The blue troll gave his wife a soft quick peck on the lips, which she returned and then the couple shared a loving smile. They may not have known at the start that this was where their path was going to take them but they were both more than happy with their lots on life and they knew that they wouldn't have their lives any other way than it was now.


End file.
